


Harry Potter dan Sarang Ular

by Dhea30



Series: Sarkasme dan Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy's still annoying, F/M, Gen, Gray Harry, I'll probably add more tags later, Potter Twins, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Terjemahan, Translation, WBWL, a rewrite of book one if Harry was in Slytherin and his twin brother Jules was a git, i don't know what else is supposed to go here, idk pairings yet, mild james potter bashing, no pairings before 4th year, potential dumbledore bashing, potential snape bashing, slytherin maneuvers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhea30/pseuds/Dhea30
Summary: Setelah sepuluh tahun hidup sengsara dengan keluarga Dursley, Harry Potter sadar bahwa dia bisa menggunakan sihir. Tapi, dalam cerita ini hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk Harry—hal yang mengejutkannya adalah kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang juga memiliki sihir sepertinya. Termasuk juga saudara kembar Harry,  Julian Potter, yang dikenal sebagai sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir.Dia bukanlah Harry yang kamu pikir kamu tahu.





	1. Si Aneh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608820) by [sunmoonandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoonandstars/pseuds/sunmoonandstars). 



> Jadi ceritanya aku lagi bosan dan nemu ini fanfic dan lalu tahu kalau ini fanfic di terjemahin ke beberapa bahasa. Karena itu jadi pengen ngebuat projek pribadi buat terjemahin ini fanfic, dan akhirnya minta izin ke author buat terjemahin cerita dia. 
> 
> Aku sendiri masih abal dalam masalah terjemah, dan udah lama enggak ngetik pake bahasa Indonesia, jadi mungkin kalian bakal nemu beberapa kesalahan... Silahkan kalian kritik aja.
> 
> Kalau ada yang minat bantu baca dan edit-edit salah pengetikan kata atau kalimat (intinya jadi editor), aku akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Harry terus berlari sampai dia pikir paru-parunya akan runtuh.

Dudley dan Piers dan yang lain baru saja menemukan tempat persembunyian Harry yang terakhir di taman, yang berarti dia harus kembali berlari agar tidak tertangkap oleh geng anak-anak tersebut. Pagi ini Harry tidak mendapat sarapan karena dia telah membuat roti panggangnya gosong, dan dia dapat merasakan betapa kosong perutnya. Berbanding terbalik dengannya, Dudley berlari penuh dengan energi dari banyaknya  _smoothie_ dan telur orak-arik yang Harry buat.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat.

Harry melihat papan tanda jalan yang tidak dia kenal dan berlari ke arah sana, berharap agar daerah yang tidak dikenal ini membuat sepupunya kebingungan.

Lalu dia melihat tanda jalan lainnya—yang satu ini berada di luar sebuah gedung besar yang jelek berwarna abu-abu—bertuliskan  _Perpustakaan Umum_.

Perpustakaan yang di sekolah—Harry ingat perpustakaan sekolah sangatlah disiplin dalam meminta pengunjungnya untuk tidak berisik ketika di dalam. Selain itu, perpustakaan juga merupakan tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh gengnya Dudley.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk melalui pintu kaca otomatis perpustakaan tersebut.

Dari dalam, dia melihat Dudley dan Sammy dan Piers dan Brian berlari melewati perpustakaan sambil berteriak dengan marah. Dudley dan Piers mengayunkan tongkat yang mereka bawa. Mereka bahkan tidak melihat sekalipun ke arah perpustakaan.

Memutuskan bahwa dia mungkin bisa beristirahat sebentar, di perpustakaan ini dimana geng itu tidak bisa ribut meski mereka menemukannya, Harry berbalik kedalam.

Perpustakaan ini lebih besar daripada perpustakaan sekolah. Jauh lebih besar.

Dia tidak pernah begitu suka dengan perpustakaan yang di sekolah. Penjaga perpustakaan sekolah adalah teman Bibi Petunia dari Perhimpunan Orang Tua, dan dia selalu mengawasi Harry seakan dia  berpikir kalau Harry akan mencuri buku-buku di sana, atau merobeknya, atau mungkin menyalakan api ditengah sebuah pentagram.

(Seharusnya Harry tidak tahu apa itu pentagram, tapi dia menguping pembicaraan beberapa anak yang lebih tua berbisik-bisik gembira tentang itu seperti anak-anak pada umumnya ketika mereka menemukan sesuatu terlarang yang mereka sendiri tidak begitu paham, dan dia tahu kalau hal itu digunakan untuk memanggil Iblis. Bibi Petunia sepertinya benci Iblis, jadi Harry pikir kalau dia bisa memanggil Iblis dan Iblisnya mau berpihak dengan Harry melawan bibi dan pamannya, dia akan memilih Iblis itu daripada mereka. Tapi itu tidak berarti Harry tahu bagaimana cara memanggil Iblis, dan meskipun dia tahu, dia tidak akan melakukannya di perpustakaan sekolah.)

Perpustakaan ini berbeda. Tidak ada orang yang duduk di meja depan dan ada beberapa orang yang duduk bersebaran di meja berwarna krem, membaca atau mengetik atau menulis dengan tenang. Harry memicingkan matanya pada wanita ramah yang mendorong troli penuh berisi buku saat dia lewat. Wanita itu mirip dengan guru Harry yang lama, Mrs. Moore, yang gemuk dan memiliki rambut ikal liar berwarna gelap dan memiliki aksen cantik yang kadang-kadang menyelipkan ekstra  _sandwich_  daging kornet saat makan siang, tapi kulit wanita memiliki warna lebih ke warna tembaga daripada ke cokelat sedang.

“Per-permisi,” Harry tergagap.

Wanita tersebut menoleh ke arah Harry dan terdiam. Harry tahu apa yang wanita itu lihat. Tahu kalau bajunya itu besar dan jelek dan usang dan dia lebih terlihat seperti berumur lima tahun daripada tujuh tahun. Harry memasang wajah tanpa dosa terbaiknya yang biasa dia pakai kepada guru-gurunya, membuat matanya terlihat lebar dan polos dengan raut wajah penuh harapan. Dia juga mencoba sebaik yang dia bisa untuk meredupkan warna hijau tidak alami matanya. Dia tahu warna itu membuat beberapa orang tidak nyaman, dan walau dia tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana dia melakukannya, Harry tahu bahwa dia bisa membuat warnanya lebih kusam untuk beberapa saat kalau dia berkonsentrasi meskipun sesudah itu kepalanya selalu sakit.

Sepertinya berhasil. Wajah wanita itu langsung melembut dan tersenyum. Harry menyembunyikan rasa puasnya. “Ada yang bisa kubantu sayang?” kata wanita tersebut sembari membungkuk sedikit.

Harry membalasnya dengan senyum malu terbaik miliknya. “Aku ingin tahu apa... apa disini ada buku untuk anak-anak?”

“Tentu saja,” kata wanita itu, senyumannya melebar. “Mau aku tunjukkan?”

“Terima kasih,” kata Harry sambil melihat dengan malu-malu ke lantai, sesuatu yang dia pelajari dari Piers Polkiss yang walau dengan mukanya yang seperti tikus dan segala kebodohannya sangatlah hebat dalam memanipulasi guru. Harry sangat yakin kalau Piers hanya menggunakan gerakan lihat-ke-bawah-dan-arah-lain hanya karena orang lebih susah mempercayainya ketika mereka bisa melihat mukanya.

“Apa anda penjaga perpustakaan?”

“Iya benar,” kata wanita itu. Harry menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca kata-kata pada papan namanya—Smithy. “Sudah kerja disini selama tiga puluh tiga tahun.”

“Wah,” katanya, berusaha untuk terdengar kagum. “Itu waktu yang lama untuk bekerja dimana saja.”

“Aku tahu kamu pasti mendapat banyak nasihat dari orang dewasa, dan yakin kalau kamu pasti berpikir kebanyakan dari mereka tidak berguna.” Kata Mrs. Smithy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Harry. “Tapi yang satu ini tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Kerjakan sesuatu yang kamu sukai, dan kamu tidak perlu bekerja seharipun dalam hidup.”

Harry mengerutkan dahinya sedikit, memikirkan hal itu. Masuk akal. Kalau seseorang memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak menyenangkan baginya, berarti orang tersebut hanya melakukannya untuk uang saja. Mengingat bagaimana banyaknya Paman Vernon mengeluh tentang bosnya dan rekan kerjanya dan orang-orang yang kerja untuknya dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengannya dan tata letak garasi dan kualitas kopi, Harry pikir pasti pekerjaan Paman Vernon tidaklah menyenangkan. Mungkin kalau Paman Vernon melakukan sesuatu yang dia sukai, dia tidak akan selalu marah-marah.

“Jadi dapatkan pekerjaan yang kita sukai...” kata Harry perlahan. “dan kita tidak akan pernah bosan dengan hal itu? Atau berharap kita tidak harus melakukannya?”

Senyum Mrs. Smithy semakin melebar. “Betul sekali! Kamu pintar ya. Berapa umurmu? Lima tahun?”

“Tujuh,” kata Harry, melihat ke lantai lagi. Kali ini dia tidak berakting. Dia tahu kalau dia terlihat kecil untuk anak seumurnya, dan benci tentang hal itu.

“Oh sayang, maafkan aku. Yah, aku yakin kamu akan tumbuh besar,” Mrs. Smithy meyakinkannya. “Anak laki-lakiku sudah besar dan punya rumah sendiri sekarang, tentu saja, umurnya sudah tiga puluh tahunan sekarang. Tapi kuberitahu ya, dulu dia sampai umur enam belas adalah anak paling pendek di kelasnya. Lalu selama delapan belas bulan tiba-tiba dia tumbuh seperti ilalang dan berubah menjadi anak yang paling tinggi di kelasnya. Dan… kita sudah sampai!”

“Wow,” Harry menghela napasnya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata lebar. Perpustakaan ini memiliki  _jauh_  lebih banyak buku dari perpustakaan sekolah, dan tidak ada Mrs. Gurgle dengan mata kecilnya memelototi Harry setiap dia terbatuk. “Terima kasih!”

“Semoga harimu menyenangkan sayang,” kata Mrs. Smithy sembari tersenyum, lalu dia bergegas pergi.

Harry menghabiskan sekitar satu menit hanya melihat-lihat sebelum dia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru dengan naga di sampulnya dan mulai membaca.

 

~oOo~

 

Perpustakaan itu menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

Hal yang Harry paling sukai tentang bagian fiksi dari perpustakaan adalah bahwa—bahwa semua hal aneh tentangnya—semua  _keanehannya_ —yah, di buku, itu bukanlah hal aneh. Semua itu berarti dia adalah seorang penyihir, atau Penunggang Naga, atau Jin-dalam-pelatihan, atau diberkahi oleh bintang. Itu berarti dia spesial,  _kuat_ , bukan hanya seorang anak kecil membosankan dari Little Whinging. Perlahan dia mulai berpikir kalau mungkin saja Bibi Petunia itu salah. Bagaimanapun juga Bibi Petunia bukan orang yang baik—Harry percaya saat Bibi Petunia mengatakan dia adalah orang yang aneh, tapi dia benci Bibi Petunia, jadi mungkin hal yang dibenci Bibi Petunia itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Harry bekerja sekeras yang dia bisa selama sebulan, bersikap sebaik mungkin, dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Bibi Petunia apakah dia boleh membaca buku-buku lama Dudley yang dia dapatkan saat natal dan ulang tahun dan hanya disimpan di kamar keduanya. Wajah Bibi Petunia mengernyit kejam dan sekilas Harry yakin bahwa dia akan dipukul dengan sapu, tapi Bibi Petunia hanya mengangguk dengan kesal dan memberitahunya dengan kasar untuk ‘jangan pernah  _berpikir_  untuk merusaknya.’ Harry mengucapkan terima kasih dan menghilang dari hadapan Bibi Petunia sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

Dia berusaha ekstra saat memasak makan malam hari itu. Bukan karena dia berpikir Bibi Petunia telah berbaik hati padanya (dia sudah membaca banyak buku untuk tahu kalau keluarganya payah dalam menjadi keluarga, dan bertindak seperti orang baik sekali ini tidak terhitung sebagai hal yang perlu Harry syukuri), tapi karena dia tahu kalau akan lebih mudah mendapat izin kedepannya kalau dia memberi sesuatu sebagai balasan. Meskipun hal itu sangatlah menjengkelkan.

Dudley tidak pernah sadar kalau buku-bukunya menghilang, Paman Vernon tidak pernah sadar kalau buku-buku itu tersusun di bagian bawah lemari Harry saat dia melempar Harry ke dalam, dan Harry dan Bibi Petunia tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi. Tapi satu demi satu buku-buku Dudley berpindah dari kamar keduanya ke dalam lemari Harry.

Dia sangat berhati-hati menjaga buku-buku tersebut. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan mereka.

 

~oOo~

 

Suatu hari Harry duduk di perpustakaan, sekitar satu tahun setelah pertama kali dia datang ke perpustakaan tersebut. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba untuk membaca buku di hadapannya walaupun pikirannya sedang bimbang. Dia sudah tidak datang ke perpustakaan selama seminggu, sejak Paman Vernon tidak sengaja melihatnya memperbaiki piring yang pecah di dapur dan mengurungnya di lemari selama enam hari berturut-turut. Harry tahu dia harus belajar untuk mengontrol keanehannya. Sama seperti karakter yang ada di buku—mereka juga harus belajar mengendalikannya.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Neal?” tanya Mrs. Smithy, memunculkan diri di pojokan tempat Harry suka membaca.

Dia berikan senyum manis terbaiknya. “Hai, Mrs. Smithy! Cukup baik.”

Mrs. Smithy melihat buku yang tertutup didepan Harry. “Ada apa? Biasanya kalau aku kesini, kamu sedang serius membaca.”

Harry terdiam ragu. “Aku...”

Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia bertanya kepada Mrs. Smithy. Mrs. Smithy itu orang dewasa, dan walau Harry tidak terlalu mempercayainya (tidak ada yang pernah membantu Harry, bahkan saat dia memintanya. Meminta bantuan hanya akan membuat dia diacuhkan oleh semua orang dewasa di sekolah dan dipukul di rumah oleh keluarga Dursley karena menjadi anak yang tak tahu terima kasih dan menyebarkan rumor), dia suka Mrs. Smithy. Dan dia lebih percaya sedikit pada Mrs. Smithy daripada kepada orang dewasa lainnya.

“Kalau kita mau mempelajari keterampilan baru, bagaimana caranya?” tanya Harry perlahan. “Keterampilan yang harus dipelajari sendiri.”

Mrs. Smithy terdiam sebentar. “Seperti belajar bahasa?”

“Sepertinya...” Harusnya sama.

“Belajar dan berlatih,” jawab Mrs. Smithy seraya mengangkat bahu. “Banyak berlatih. Walau kita tidak melihat adanya kemajuan sedikitpun.”

Harry perlahan mengangguk. “O...ke. Terima kasih.”

“Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan lagi, bilang saja.” Kata Mrs. Smithy dengan senyum hangat.

 _Makanan. Jaket yang hangat. Plester luka. Buku bacaan. Siapapun untuk menampar muka sepupuku. Apapun yang dapat membantuku tidur di malam hari._ “Pastinya. Terima kasih.”

Mrs. Smithy pergi, dan Harry mengernyit lagi ke buku di depannya.

Harry pernah membuat benda-benda bergerak. Pernah menumbuhkan rambutnya kembali hanya dalam semalam. Dia juga ingat pernah tidak sengaja mengecilkan bajunya setidaknya menjadi dua kali lebih kecil dari ukuran aslinya sehingga dia terlihat lebih seperti memakai kain perca yang dijahit jadi baju daripada hanya kain perca. Dia bahkan pernah mengubah warna rambut salah satu gurunya saat guru tersebut menertawakannya di kelas karena bodoh, walaupun Harry hanya bertingkah bodoh agar dia tidak mendapat nilai lebih tinggi daripada Dudley.

Harry melepas topi  _beanie_ nya yang sudah usang dan berpikir tentang kehangatan. Air hangat untuk mandi di hari-hari langka saat keluarga Dursley meninggalkannya di rumah. Matahari musim panas yang hangat dan aspal yang terpanggang sinarnya di taman, sangat menenangkan bahkan saat Dudley dan gengnya berdiri di sekitar dan menertawakannya dan dia luka karena terjatuh. Udara hangat yang mengenai muka saat dia baru saja keluar dari tempat yang dingin.

Harry mencium bau asap tepat pada saat yang sama dia merasakan tangannya menjadi panas. Dia pun melihat kebawah dan menjerit.

Topi  _beanie_ nya terbakar.

Harry menjatuhkan topi itu, tapi segera sadar dan menginjaknya sampai apinya padam, lalu dengan gugup melihat daerah sekitarnya.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

Harry menghembuskan napas lega dan mengambil topi  _beanie_  itu. Kalau dia balik, tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau topinya sempat terbakar.

Dia tidak membakar perpustakaannya, dan mendapatkan sebuah bukti, sebuah reaksi dari konsentrasi keinginannya.

Setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau dia dapat  _sedikit_  mengontrol kemampuannya.

 

~oOo~

 

Butuh sebulan bagi Harry untuk dapat mengontrol menghangatkan sesuatu sepenuhnya. Dia dapat ‘memasukkan’ kehangatan pada pakaian atau benda apapun (walaupun untuk kertas agak sulit) yang tahan selama beberapa menit sampai seharian, tergantung dengan seberapa energi dia berikan. Awalnya bahkan sedikit saja dapat membuat dia pusing dan kecapaian, tapi semakin lama dia berlatih dia semakin mudah dia dapat menggunakannya. Dia bahkan dapat tidur lebih baik menggunakan selimut usangnya yang sudah tipis dengan menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu.

Menyalakan api jauh lebih mudah. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan batas diantara hanya menghangatkan dan membakar. Saat dia harus membakar sesuatu, dia hanya perlu berpikir tentang saat-saat Dudley mendorongnya di tangga, atau merusak barang dan menyalahkan Harry, atau menyombongkan tumpukan hadiah yang dia dapatkan di depan Harry, atau mengambil makanan Harry;  saat-saat Bibi Petunia memukulnya dengan sapu atau penggorengan; bahkan saat-saat Paman Vernon mengeluarkan ikat pinggangnya atau tangannya yang besar untuk memukuli Harry. Biasanya Harry menjaga agar amarahnya tidak keluar, tapi sangat menarik bahwa sekarang hal itu bisa dia manfaatkan.

Tapi jika dia pikir, amarah yang dia rasakan itu tidaklah  _panas_. Memang membantu saat dia ingin membuat api, tapi kebanyakan amarah yang Harry rasakan itu terasa dingin di perutnya. Dingin dan padat seperti gletser yang pernah dia baca. Karena itulah hal selanjutnya yang Harry lakukan adalah membekukan benda, dan dia menemukan kalau memunculkan es bahkan jauh lebih mudah daripada api. Harry bahkan merasa senang selama  _seminggu_  ketika dia memelototi trotoar dan menyebarkan es di sana tepat pada saat Dudley dan Piers dan Sammy melewatinya sehingga membuat mereka terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Saat mereka berbalik, Harry sudah tidak di situ.

Dia bahkan tidak disalahkan.

Harry mendapatkan suatu pelajaran dari hal itu juga.

Jangan pernah ketahuan.

 

~oOo~

 

Sekitar saat dia berumur sembilan tahun, bibinya mulai mengunci dia di dalam lemari pada malam hari. Jadi Harry memutuskan untuk belajar membuka benda apapun yang terkunci.

Harry menghabiskan satu jam setiap hari selama tiga bulan memelototi pintu lemarinya dan berkonsentrasi sampai kepalanya sakit dan dia harus menyerah dan tidur karena Bibi Petunia selalu membangunkannya jam enam pagi untuk membuat sarapan.

Pertama kali dia mendengar bunyi  _klik_ , Harry merasa napasnya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Perlahan dia meraih pintu lemarinya. Apa dia hanya membayangkannya—

Ternyata tidak, dan dengan sentuhan jarinya pintu lemarinya perlahan terbuka.

Perlahan dan tajam, Harry tersenyum.

 

~oOo~

 

Dia dapat makan lebih baik setelah itu, dan meskipun dia tidak  _benar-benar_ tumbuh, kemampuan untuk diam-diam keluar dan mengambil sisa ayam, selembar dua lembar roti, beberapa teguk susu langsung dari kotaknya, dan wortel dan seledri dingin dari kulkas, memberikan perubahaan yang sangat jelas bagi Harry. Dia jadi memiliki lebih banyak energi, tidak perlu tidur sesering sebelumnya, dan lebih jarang sakit. Kalau bibi dan pamannya menyadari sesuatu, mereka tidak bilang apa pun. Dengan senang hati Harry memanfaatkan waktu luang yang dia dapatkan dari menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka untuk  bersembunyi di gudang kebun yang tidak pernah dihampiri siapapun. Dengan menggunakan buku-buku Dudley dan kemampuannya untuk menghangatkan benda, Harry memanfaatkan waktunya di gudang kebun dengan nyaman.

Sekarang, menggunakan keanehannya tidak membuatnya cepat lelah seperti sebelumnya, dan walau dia tetap lama saat mempelajari hal-hal baru, Harry tidak pernah lagi terkena migrain dan pusing.  Harry berlatih membuka dan mengunci lemarinya, lalu pintu depan, lalu pintu belakang, lalu gembok di gudang kebun, lalu pintu mobil Paman Vernon, hingga akhirnya dia dapat melakukannya dengan konsisten dan dengan mata tertutup.

Ketika Bibi Petunia memarahinya karena merusakkan bohlam lampu dengan cepat di lemarinya meskipun hanya ada satu buah bohlam yang hanya Harry pakai untuk membaca saat malam hari, dia memutuskan untuk belajar hal lain. Yang ini lebih mudah daripada membuka kunci. Memunculkan bola cahaya di telapak tangan tidak terlalu berbeda dengan saat dia membuat benda menjadi hangat. Yang menyulitkan adalah membuat bola cahaya tersebut mengambang di langit-langit lemarinya, tapi pada akhirnya Harry berhasil meskipun cahayanya itu sendiri tidaklah terlalu terang. Pada akhirnya Harry berhasil mengembangkan kemampuannya hingga titik dimana dia dapat membuat ukuran bola cahayanya dari sekecil kepala peniti hingga sebesar bola basket, dan dia juga dapat membuat cahayanya berganti warna. Sayang, memunculkan bola cahaya yang besar dan mengganti warnanya terkadang masih membuat Harry cepat lelah.

Setelah itu dia mulai berlatih memindahkan barang. Sangat sulit untuk dapat melakukan lebih dari menggeserkan kursi beberapa inci dari tempat asalnya atau membuka dan menutup pintu lemarinya, tapi Harry sangatlah senang ketika pada satu malam dia berhasil mengangkat kasurnya beberapa inci dari ranjang ketika dia sedang duduk di atasnya.

Dia akan bertahan hingga lulus sekolah. Setelah dia berumur sebelas tahun, nanti dia akan memasuki sekolah yang berbeda dengan Dudley. Mungkin nanti di sekolah yang baru dia akan punya teman, dan bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus, dan  _menggunakan_  semua pengetahuan yang dia telah dapatkan tapi dia sembunyikan selama ini.

Dia akan menggunakan  _keanehannya_  saat dia bisa, tetap merahasiakannya, tetap bergerak diam-diam, dan  _tidak akan ketahuan siapa pun_ , dan suatu saat dia akan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa harus pernah kembali.

Terkadang Harry bermimpi untuk membalas dendam. Kadang dia berimajinasi menahan kepala Dudley di dalam toilet tanpa harus mengangkat satu jari pun, atau menyebarkan es di kaki Paman Vernon saat dia berada di anak tangga paling atas, atau membuat api dari kompor mengenai celemek Bibi Petunia. Tapi memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu hanya membuat dia kesal dan sedih karena (untuk saat ini) dia belum bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada mereka, jadi Harry berusaha melupakan dan mengacuhkan pikiran tersebut ketika mereka muncul kembali.

 

~oOo~

 

Dia tidak akan pernah memberitahu Bibi Petunia, tapi sebenarnya Harry lumayan suka berkebun. Dia bisa minum dari selang untuk mencegah supaya dia tidak haus atau terlalu lapar, dan walaupun agak aneh hal itu memuaskannya. Jadi Harry hanya memasang raut wajah datar saat Bibi Petunia memerintahkannya keluar karena mencabut rumput liar dan memangkas serta merapihkan bunga-bunga mawar yang ada merupakan salah satu tugas favoritnya.

 Dia agak sedikit kesepian sih. Harry benci menyatakannya, tapi terkadang dia sangat merasa kesepian. Dia tidak pernah punya teman—Dudley membuat tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Selain itu, walaupun sepupunya itu misalnya bukanlah penindas terbesar di sekolah, Harry sendiri pun merasa bahwa anak-anak sekelasnya agak terlalu bodoh dan menjengkelkan untuk benar-benar dijadikan teman. Harry terkadang mulai berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, atau ke bunga-bunga yang ada, hanya untuk mendengar suaranya sendiri. “Oh, jangan, tidak boleh” saat ada duri mawar yang menyangkut di bajunya, “kena kau” saat dia mencabut rumput liar yang akarnya kuat, “ih menjijikkan” saat dia menemukan siput bersembunyi di balik daun pada musim semi.

Satu hari di musim panas dia tidak sengaja menemukan ular kebun. Harry sedang berpikir kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Dudley—bagaimana dia harus bangun jauh lebih pagi dan harus jauh lebih hati-hati untuk tidak membuat daging babi asap yang dia masak gosong, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa menggunakan keanehannya untuk memasukkan beberapa daging itu ke mulutnya saat dia sedang memasak—dan dia hampir menginjak ular tersebut.

“Oh tidak—“ dia tersandung dan jatuh.

 _“Manusia bodoh yang ceroboh,”_  desis ular tersebut.

Harry membeku.

Si ular melotot ke arah Harry.  _“Apa kamu akan mulai menjerit juga, benjolan besar yang bodoh?”_

 _“Maaf—apa?”_ Harry tersedak, sadar kalau kata-katanya terucap dengan sedikit desis di dalamnya.

Ular itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Harry.  _“Kamu bisa Bicara!”_

_“Eh… Sepertinya?”_

_“Sangat menarik.”_ Ular itu terlihat penasaran sekarang.  _“Aku minta maaf untuk memanggilmu bodoh, tapi aku tetap berpikir kamu itu seperti benjolan. Manusia sangatlah ceroboh.”_

 _“Aku berusaha untuk tidak menginjakmu,”_  kata Harry kesal, melupakan rasa terkejutnya.

 _“Baiklah, terima kasih,”_ kata ular itu.  _“Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang bisa Bicara sebelumnya.”_

_“Jadi bisa berbicara dengan ular itu bukan hal yang umum?”_

_“Oh demi telurku, tentu saja tidak.”_

Harry terdiam.

 _“Kalau tidak ada hal yang lain, aku harus berburu,”_ kata ular itu dengan kesal

 _“Eh, iya—maaf. Um. Apa aku bisa—aku mau—kita mengobrol lagi. Kalau kamu bisa balik kesini,”_ ucap Harry, tidak ingin kehilangan hubungan yang tiba-tiba ada ini.

Sejenak, ular itu tampak memikirkannya.  _“Aku dengar manusia bisa mengelus ular dengan cara yang enak. Kalau kamu mau mencobanya, aku akan kembali kesini… kalau sempat.”_

 _“Setuju,”_ jawab Harry dengan cepat.

Ular itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat, Harry hanya berkedip dan ular itu sudah tidak ada.

Oke. Jadi dia bisa berbicara dengan ular. Itu… tidak lebih aneh daripada menyalakan api hanya dengan memikirkannya atau membuat kasurnya mengambang di udara untuk meniru karpet ajaibnya Aladin.

 

~oOo~

 

Beritanya menyebar dan berkebun tidaklah lagi sesepi sebelumnya karena beberapa ular di sekitar terkadang muncul dan mengobrol dengan Harry saat dia bekerja. Ular yang pertama bertemu dengan Harry memiliki nama yang terdengar seperti Jase, dan sangat suka dihalus lembut di punggungnya, dan sepertinya Jase bukan satu-satunya yang seperti itu. Ular bukanlah pemberi topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Kebanyakan mereka hanya berbicara dengan sarang mereka, mangsa mereka, bagaimana hasil berburu mereka hari itu, mencari pasangan, bersiap untuk hibernasi, atau tempat-tempat hangat untuk bermalasan. Harry cepat paham dalam berbicara dengan ular-ular tersebut. Ular juga, dia belajar, suka mendapat perhatian. Kalau dia mengelus mereka saat mereka memintanya dan bertanya bagaimana kabar mereka dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara tentang diri dan hari mereka, ular-ular tersebut jadi melihat Harry sebagai sesuatu yang menarik dan juga pengalihan yang berguna.

Dia agak sedikit menyesal saat sekolah dimulai kembali karena itu berarti waktu berkebunnya menjadi terpotong. Dia tambah menyesal saat cuaca yang semakin dingin membuat teman-teman bersisiknya memulai hibernasi mereka. Bagi Harry yang telah merasakan beberapa bulan pertemanan tersebut—walaupun temannya bukanlah manusia—musim dingin kali itu menjadi lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya.

 

~oOo~

 

“Ambil posnya Dudley.”

“Suruh Harry saja.”

“Ambil posnya Harry.”

“Suruh Dudley saja.”

“Dudley, sodok dia dengan tongkat Smeltingmu.”

Harry menghindar dari tongkat Smelting itu dan dengan senang hati kabur dari kekacauan yang ada di dapur, bau dari seragam sekolahnya yang baru, tumpukan hadiah, dan terror yang disebabkan oleh Dudley yang bersenjatai tongkat yang diberikan sekolahnya.

 _Ampun deh_ , pikir Harry,  _sekolah macam apa yang memberikan muridnya tongkat untuk beneran saling pukul?_

Harry memanfaatkan waktu selama mungkin untuk mengambil semua surat, membaca satu persatu alamat di amplop yang ada, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari dapur selama yang dia bisa.

Tangannya berhenti.

Harry mengangkat satu surat hampir ke hidungnya, menyipitkan matanya pada alamat tujuan yang tertera.

 

_Sdr. H. Potter_

_Lemari di Bawah Tangga_

_Privet Drive nomor 4_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

 

Sebuah… surat. Untuknya.

Dari seseorang yang tahu kalau dia tidur di dalam  _lemari_.

Mata Harry mengernyit meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia ingin merasa senang karena ada yang mengiriminya surat, tapi mungkin saja ini hanyalah sebuah keisengan seseorang. Tidak mungkin ini dari salah satu temannya Dudley. Tulisannya terlalu rapih, dan mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menuliskan sesuatu seperti “Sdr. H. Potter.” Dia tidak tahu siapa lagi yang ingin mengerjai dia dan juga tahu tentang lemari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin Bibi Marge?

Tapi keisengan seperti ini bukanlah seperti Bibi Marge. Kalau Bibi Marge mau melukai Harry, dia hanya akan datang dan memerintahkan Ripper untuk mengejarnya. Dia kan  _sudah pernah_  melakukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

“Bocah!” teriak Paman Vernon. Harry melompat dan memasukkan surat itu ke ikat pinggang celana pendek Dudley yang lama sebelum berlari masuk ke dapur.

“Maaf, Paman Vernon,” katanya sambil memberikan setumpuk surat dan berbalik ke konter.

Dia sedang menggoreng daging babi asap sambil diteriaki Bibi Petunia untuk tidak membuatnya gosong, saat terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

“Pasti itu Piers!” teriak Dudley, bergerak lebih cepat dari apa yang Harry kira untuk anak berukuran sebesarnya.

Sebisa mungkin Harry menenangkan detak jantungnya dan berharap kalau Piers datang itu berarti Bibi Petunia akan segera mengusirnya dari dapur dan dia bisa mulai membaca surat tersebut.

Jeritan yang terdengar dari ruang tamu mengagetkan Harry dari apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan penggorengan yang dia pegang.

Kepala Vernon tersentak ke arah jeritan tersebut berasal, dan matanya menyipit tajam. “Petunia?”

 _“—tidak menginginkanmu di rumahku!”_  ditengah bisikan pembicaraan, suara Bibi Petunia meninggi—suara Dudley, lalu ada suara laki-laki yang tidak Harry kenal. Selama Harry menggoreng daging babi asap, hanya suara Bibi Petunia yang dapat dia tangkap.

“Petunia, jangan sekarang,” kata seseorang dengan jelas, lalu ada seseorang masuk ke dapur. Harry melihat ke arah orang tersebut dan membeku ditempat.

Dia merasa sedang melihat bayangannya di kaca, kalau dia lebih tua kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, dan kalau dirinya yang lebih tua dapat olahraga dan makan yang teratur dan memiliki hidup yang membuatnya sehat. Rambut hitam berantakan yang sama, kacamata bulat berbingkai kawat yang sama, struktur tubuh ramping yang sama, sampai bentuk bibir mereka juga sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna mata mereka. Kalau mata Harry itu berwarna hijau terang, mata orang itu berwarna  _coklat_  hangat. Selain itu, di dahi Harry ada bekas luka yang berasal dari tabrakan mobil yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal, orang itu tidak. Harry tahu karena dibandingkan dengannya yang sengaja menutupi bekas luka itu dengan rambutnya, rambut orang itu disisir kebelakang melewati dahinya membuatnya sedikit berantakan walaupun tetap bagus.

Harry segera sadar kalau dia memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan mulut menganga dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya serta kembali fokus kepada daging yang tengah dia goreng. Dia akan terkena masalah kalau dia membuat daging itu gosong.

“Bocah, tinggalkan daging itu,” perintah Paman Vernon.

Harry melakukan apa yang diperintahkan secepat yang dia bisa. Dia dapat merasakan ketegangan yang ada di dalam ruangan, tahu kalau hanya akan terjadi kekerasan jika dia tidak hati-hati dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Setelah itu baru dia bisa memberanikan diri untuk memperhatikan orang dewasa disekitarnya. Orang asing tersebut melihat sekeliling ruangan, dengan perlahan dan ekspresi tertegun di wajahnya seakan dia tidak dapat memproses semuanya. Bibi Petunia memaksa masuk ke dalam dapur dan berdiri disamping Paman Vernon. Dudley masih di ruang tamu, karena tubuh gemuknya dia tidak dapat masuk melewati orang asing yang masih berada di depan pintu itu, dan berteriak kalau dia ingin membuka hadiah-hadiahnya, dan dia ingin sarapannya, dan siapa orang ini  _Mum_ , dia menghalangi jalan,  _Mum,_ ada apa sih ini?

Harry melihat bagaimana bibi dan pamannya hanya menatap orang asing itu, dan menyadari sesuatu. Mereka mengenal orang itu. Mereka mengenal orang itu, entah darimana, dan mereka tidak suka orang itu datang ke rumah, dan semua itu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

“Harry?” ucap orang asing itu dengan tidak yakin.

“Ya pak,” jawabnya dengan sopan.

“Harry… saya… ini aku…” kata orang asing tersebut. “James… Potter?”

Sekejap mata Harry melesat ke arah Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon. Dia tahu nama itu. Itu adalah nama ayahnya. Ayahnya, yang sudah meninggal.

Ini semua hanyalah lelucon.

Anehnya, hal itu malah membuat Harry tenang. Dia bisa menangani lelucon. Memang membuatnya marah, tapi dibandingkan dengan amarah Dudley yang panas, amarah Harry  itu dingin, dan dia bisa menyingkirkannya sejenak untuk mengatasi apa yang ada dihadapannya.

“Petunia,” kata orang asing tersebut, sepertinya juga menahan amarah seperti Harry. “Petunia, apa—“

“Kau bilang kau tidak akan kembali,” kata Bibi Petunia dengan nada yang menyatakan kalau dia sangatlah marah. Harry lebih takut dengan Bibi Petunia ketika dia berbicara dengan nada seperti itu dibandingkan dengan Paman Vernon, tidak peduli seberapa sering Paman Vernon berteriak, atau memukulnya baik dengan tangan atau pun dengan ikat pinggangnya. “Kau bilang kau tidak bisa mengurusnya. Kalau kami harus mengurusnya karena kau tidak bisa.”

“Aku tidak—aku telah bilang padamu untuk menceritakan tentang kami,” kata orang asing itu dengan nada aneh di suaranya.

Harry mulai merasa ragu dengan kesimpulannya bahwa semua ini hanyalah keisengan seseorang. Semuanya yang dibicarakan terlalu rumit dan terlalu serius hanya untuk sebuah akting yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Dursley, terlebih lagi  _mereka_  tidak akan pernah melakukannya pada hari ulang tahun Dudley.

“Kau kehilangan hak dalam mengatur bagaimana cara mengasuhnya saat kau meninggalkan anakmu yang berumur satu tahun di tengah malam, hanya memberika penjelasan terburu-buru selama setengah jam, lalu menghilang begitu saja selama 10 tahun,” desis Bibi Petunia.

Harry tercengang. “Kau—kau adalah— _apa?_ ” ucap Harry terkesiap.

Saat dia melihat ke arah Harry, orang asing itu terlihat sedih. “Ya, Harry. Aku… adalah ayahmu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 16/9/2018 : Melihat terjemahan kedepannya, kata Mr. dalam surat di artikan jadi Sdr. bukan Tn. seperti sebelumnya  
> Edit 1/29/2019 : Merapihkan beberapa kesalahan tulis dan penerjemahan. Lalu melihat terjemahan kedepannya, setiap gelar panggilan tetap akan dituliskan sesuai dengan bahasa asal.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat yang ngikutin terjemahan ini, maaf banget ya kalau kalian dapat notif update kebanyakan (aku enggak tahu unggah hasil edit bakal ada notif ke yang ngikutin apa enggak), aku masih kurang ngerti cara nge-unggah disini jadi tadi banyak ngedit.

Harry berusaha keras untuk menahan agar dia tidak jatuh terduduk karena kaget.

Pria itu—ayahnya?—terlihat hampir seperti kecewa. Seakan dia membayangkan kalau Harry akan berlari ke dalam pelukannya dengan gembira. Harry terlalu sibuk mencerna hal yang dikatakan oleh Bibi Petunia— _kau meninggalkannya dengan aku di tengah malam hanya memberikan penjelasan terburu-buru selama setengah jam, lalu menghilang_ —dan dia rasa dia tidak terlalu menyukai ayahnya.

Selama ini Harry mengira kalau kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Dia pikir kalau orang tuanya masih hidup, pasti mereka akan datang dan menjemputnya, lalu dia akan punya kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak di dalam buku, bersama orang tua yang menyayanginya meskipun mereka itu miskin, atau sedang kabur dari orang-orang jahat maupun dari bermacam bahaya.

Pikiran Harry penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan dan dia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

 

~oOo~

 

Penjelasan James memakan waktu satu jam.

Selama itu Harry hanya duduk diam dan menyimak hal yang dikatakan, sebisa mungkin menjaga agar raut wajahnya tetap datar. Terlihat jelas kalau James merasa canggung melihat Harry tidak memberikan respon terhadap apa yang dia jelaskan, tapi Harry tidak peduli.

Harry duduk di salah satu kursi yang selama ini bahkan tidak boleh dia sentuh di ruang tamu. Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon duduk di sofa, dan James duduk di kursi di sebelah kiri Harry yang juga berposisi di seberang bibi dan pamannya.

Harry mendengar cerita tentang keluarganya:

James menikahi Lily, adiknya Bibi Petunia, saat mereka lulus sekolah. Sekolah sihir, katanya, karena ibu dan ayahnya adalah penyihir, dan ada sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Dari keseluruhan penjelasan yang ada, hanya itu yang merupakan berita bagus untuk Harry.

(Harry sangat senang melihat raut kebencian di wajah Bibi Petunia saat dia mengeluarkan surat yang dikirim kepadanya, terlebih lagi saat dia sadar walaupun dia orang yang aneh, dia tidaklah sendiri dan ada tempat khusus dimana dia bisa belajar  _lebih lanjut_.)

Ibu dan ayahnya ikut bertarung di perang melawan penyihir jahat bernama Kau Tahu Siapa.

Lalu saat ibunya hamil, mereka pergi bersembunyi.

Lily melahirkan anak kembar. Keduanya anak laki-laki.

(Harry sempat lupa caranya bernapas saat dia mendengar kalau dia memiliki adik kembar yang lahir hanya tujuh menit setelahnya bernama Julian.)

Mereka mempercayai orang yang salah, dan pada satu hari saat ada pertemuan untuk membicarakan strategi perang sisi mereka, ibu Harry tetap tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga kedua anak mereka. Pertemuan tersebut di sergap olah musuh, dan James pun tertahan disana. Ternyata penyerangan itu hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian. Di saat semuanya sedang sibuk bertarung, penyihir jahat tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, membunuh ibu Harry, dan mencoba untuk membunuh Julian dengan mantra terburuk dan paling mematikan yang pernah ada. Tapi, entah bagaimana Julian berhasil bertahan hidup dan menghancurkan Kau Tahu Siapa pada saat yang sama.

(Waktu itu Julian hanya berumur satu tahun, dan berarti tidak mungkin dia dapat bertarung melawan penyihir jahat tersebut, jadi menurut Harry hal ini sangatlah konyol. Tapi karena Harry masih agak syok, dia hanya mengangguk saja.)

James menjelaskan bahwa dalam semalam Julian kemudian dikenal sebagai pahlawan di Dunia Sihir Britania. Sayangnya, pengikut Kau Tahu Siapa masih ingin membunuh Keluarga Potter, dan diantara semua kekacauan tersebut diputuskan kalau Harry yang masih terlalu muda harus tinggal terpisah dari mereka. Setidaknya sampai setidaknya sihir dia muncul dan dia bisa mulai melindungi diri sendiri.

“Itu semua demi keselamatanmu,” kata James dengan nada memohon. “Waktu itu aku adalah salah satu target terbesar mereka, adikmu juga. Tapi itu bukan berarti—bukan berarti kamu juga harus terkena imbasnya.”

Harry ditinggalkan dalam pengasuhan kakak ibunya, Bibi Petunia, dengan anggapan bahwa Petunia akan menelepon mereka saat Harry melakukan “sihir tidak sengaja” yang merupakan tanda bahwa sebuah anak keturunan penyihir dapat menggunakan sihir. Jelas bahwa Bibi Petunia tidak pernah menelpon mereka, dan karena itu James mengira bahwa Harry adalah seorang “squib”, yaitu seorang anak terlahir dari keluarga penyihir yang tidak dapat menggunakan sihir. Dengan asumsi seperti itu, James mengira akan lebih baik kalau Harry tidak pernah mengetahui tentang dunia sihir karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi diri melawan sihir itu sendiri.

(Pada titik ini, Harry hanya bisa menahan amarahnya, dan meskipun dia berpikir bahwa alasan yang di katakan James juga merupakan sesuatu yang konyol—setidaknya dia bisa berkenalan dengan keluarganya secara diam-diam bukan?—Harry hanya diam menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang kasar ke depan muka James)

Jadi saat kepala sekolah dari sekolah sihir itu bertanya kepada James tentang anak tertuanya dan bagaimana sekolah itu (yang ternyata telah disihir untuk mengetahui semua anak yang dapat menggunakan sihir di Britania dari saat mereka lahir) telah mengirim surat penerimaan kepada Harry, James baru sadar kalau Petunia telah berbohong dan segera datang untuk menjemput Harry.

“Aku minta maaf,” kata James saat dia selesai bercerita dan Harry tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. “Aku… tidak bisa bilang seberapa menyesalnya aku. Dan aku tahu kalau aku sudah merusak kesempatan apapun bagi kita berdua untuk memiliki hubungan ayah-anak pada umumnya. Tapi kuharap setidaknya kita bisa… memperbaiki sedikit hubungan tersebut.” Dia menarik napas dalam. “Di surat itu ada daftar barang yang harus kamu punya untuk masuk sekolah. Ada satu daerah di London tempat bagi para penyihir membeli barang-barang seperti itu. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa membawamu kesana untuk membelinya dan lalu kita bisa... pulang ke rumah.”

“Rumah,” kata Harry. “Rumahmu?”

“Iya.”

“Dan ad… Julian ada disana.”  _Kau seriusan memberikan anak kembarmu nama Hadrian dan Julian?_

“Iya.”  Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Harry definisikan melintas di raut wajah James.

Harry memikirkannya sejenak.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin tetap tinggal di Privet Drive. Dimana dia memiliki teman-teman ularnya di kebun dan dia tahu bagaimana caranya menghindari hal-hal yang berbahaya. Tapi, ketika dia melihat raut wajah Bibi Petunia, Harry tahu bahwa Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon akan membencinya jauh daripada sebelumnya. Harry tidak yakin semua akan berjalan sebagaimana biasanya sampai dia masuk sekolah nanti.

“Oke,” jawabnya pelan, sebisa mungkin membuat wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah anak yang terkejut, ketakutan, tapi mengharapkan sesuatu walau tidak berani. (Hanya bagian pertama yang benar-benar dirasakan Harry)

James tersenyum lega saat mendengar jawaban Harry.

Harry tidak bilang padanya kalau dia sebenarnya lebih memilih Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon. Setidaknya bibi dan pamannya jujur bahwa mereka tidak mau mengurusnya.

 

~oOo~

 

“Selamat datang di Diagon Alley,” ucap James sambil tersenyum lebar.

Harry berjalan mengikutinya dengan perlahan, mata dan mulutnya terbuka melihat hal di sekelilingnya.

Dia tidak tahu harus melihat kemana terlebih dulu. Ada begitu banyak toko, hal-hal aneh yang tidak pernah Harry lihat, dan orang-orang mengenakan pakaian yang aneh. Percakapan yang dia dengar bahkan jauh lebih aneh.

“Hebat bukan?” kata James sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan kenyamanan seseorang yang kembali ke tempat yang dia sangat kenal.

Harry segera sadar dari kekagumannya. “Luar biasa,” setujunya. Harry telah memutuskan untuk setidaknya berhubungan baik dengan ayahnya untuk saat ini.

“Mau pergi kemana dulu?” tanya James. Harry pikir James terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terlalu bersemangat. “Kita bisa beli tongkat sihirmu dulu, atau ke toko buku—“  _jadi kau tidak suka membaca_ , pikir Harry saat mendengar sedikit rasa jijik di suara James. “Atau ke Toko Bahan Ramuan, atau membelikan mu pakaian… Serius deh, aku ingin menggantung Petunia terbalik karena membuatmu memakai baju seperti itu.”

Harry setuju dengan perasaan ingin untuk menggantung-Petunia-terbalik, tapi dia yakin bahwa James hanyalah bercanda, jadi dia diam saja. “Aku… hanya…” katanya dengan malu. “Aku tidak pernah punya uang, jadi…”

Raut James terlihat seperti baru menelan jeruk nipis. Harry tidak bilang kepadanya kalau ekpresi mukanya saat itu mirip dengan Petunia. “Oh, de—tentu saja kita… punya uang. Dengar, akan aku jelaskan—ayo, akan ku jelaskan sambil kita jalan ke bank, oke? Aku juga harus mengambil uang dulu.”

“Oke,” setuju Harry.

“Jadi ada banyak keluarga tua di dunia sihir Inggris,” terang James sambil memegang pundak Harry saat mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada banyak orang tapi tetap berjalan dengan cepat. Harry yakin dia sedang berusaha menghindari kenalannya. “Banyak dari mereka itu bang—eh, maaf—tidak terlalu baik. Mereka membanggakan diri sebagai orang-orang dengan ‘darah murni’ dan hanya menikahi penyihir. Menurutku semua itu hanya omong kosong karena tidak ada begitu banyak penyihir darah murni sekarang ini. Kecuali kalau mereka melakukan pernikahan sedarah kayak bangsawan abad pertengahan… Tapi yah, coba saja bilang ke mereka begitu. Silsilah Keluarga Potter, keluarga kita, juga salah satu keluarga yang sudah tua, tapi kita juga tidak begitu ‘murni’ dan kita juga bukan orang-orang puritan darah yang brengsek juga.”

Sungguh suatu informasi yang terlalu banyak untuk dicerna sekaligus. Harry berusaha keras untuk setidaknya mengingatnya untuk nanti.

“Lalu, Keluarga Potter punya sejumlah lemari besi di Gringotts—bank Sihir. Aku sudah mengatur agar kamu dan adikmu masing-masing punya satu Brankas untuk Anak1. Nanti disitu kalian bisa ambil uang sampai lima ratus galleon dari tahun ini sampai kalian tujuh belas tahun. Saat tujuh belas tahun brankas itu jadi brankas penyimpanan kalian sepenuhnya. Saat aku meninggal nanti, Harry, kamu lah yang akan mewarisi gelar kekuasaan Keluarga Potter.”

Harry menangkap sedikit ketegangan di suara James, dan sadar kalau dia tidak menceritakan semuanya kepada Harry. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut untuknya nanti.

“Jadi, apa aku akan membeli peralatan sekolah dari uang yang ada di brankas itu?” tanya Harry.

“Merlin, tidak, itu aku yang akan bayar,” kata James terkejut. “Sudah tugas orangtua kan.” James meringis saat dia menyadari ironi dari membicarakan ‘tugas orangtua’, dan buru-buru lanjut menjelaskan sebelum Harry bisa menertawakannya. “Nah lalu, kita tetap akan ke brankasmu untuk menyelesaikan pengurusan akses kamu ke dalamnya, serta untuk memberimu tas Gringotts. Lalu nanti kita ke brankas keluarga, karena aku harus… mengambil sesuatu untuk kepala sekolah.”

Harry merasa bahwa James ingin membuatnya bertanya lebih banyak, jadi dia terus berpura-pura perhatiannya teralihkan oleh toko yang memajang beragam topi di jendelanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di Gringotts, Harry sengaja mengangguk dengan hormat kepada goblin-goblin yang berjaga di pintu depan saat James hanya berjalan begitu saja melewati mereka. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada goblin yang berbicara padanya dan James, lalu juga ke Griphook yang membawa mereka ke brankas mereka.

Pertama, mereka berhenti di brankas punya Harry.

“Taruh tanganmu di pintu,” arahi Griphook dengan suara bosan. “Pintunya akan mendaftarkan darahmu ke brankas tersebut, dan memastikan tidak ada yang bisa membukanya selain kau.”

Harry melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Sejenak pintu tersebut bersinar keperakan dan—setelah warnanya kembali seperti semula—kemudian terbuka.

Mulut Harry ternganga.

Banyak sekali  _tumpukan_  emas, perak, dan perunggu. Harry hanya samar-samar mendengarkan penjelasan denominasi uang yang diterangkan oleh Griphook. Dia lebih sibuk memproses bahwa selama bertahun-tahun dia kelaparan dan kedinginan di Little Whinging, padahal dia punya  _semua ini_.

Griphook menjentikkan jarinya, dan sebuah tas kulit hitam yang bagus muncul ditangannya. “Dari tas ini kau bisa mengambil sampai lima ratus galleon setahun dari brankas milikmu, dan dengan ijin orangtua sesuka yang kau mau dari brankas keluarga,” terangnya. “Tinggal kau pegang tasnya lalu pikirkan mau mengambil berapa. Tas itu juga diberikan Mantra Pengembang Tak Terdeteksi, jadi kau bisa memasukkan barang-barang lain—sampai sevolume kambing dewasa—ke dalamnya.”

“Terima kasih.”

Griphook menyeringai kearah Harry—sepertinya bagi Goblin hal itu sama seperti tersenyum biasa—dan mengarahkannya keluar.

Mereka kembali menaiki kereta gila itu dan langsung berderik terjun ke dalam perut bumi.

“Brankas keluarga Potter,” ucap Griphook.

“Ayo lihat,” kata James sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Harry.

Harry mengikutinya masuk ke dalam brankas tersebut dan terdiam. Lagi.

Kalau brankasnya tadi sudah mengesankan, yang ini adalah… tak terbayangkan. Seseorang dapat memasukkan rumah Dursley ke dalam brankas dan tetap akan ada sisa ruangan di dalamnya. Yang paling banyak tersimpan disini adalah uang, tapi Harry juga melihat ada beberapa lemari buku di sekitar tumpukan besar perunggu knut, dan dia memicingkan matanya.

“Boleh aku… lihat-lihat sedikit?” tanya Harry tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

“Tentu saja,” jawab James ringan. Dia sudah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. “Aku hanya akan memakan waktu sebentar…”

Harry meninggalkan James dengan pencarian barangnya, dan langsung berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku tersebut. Dia berpikir tentang mantra pengembang tak terdeteksi yang ada di tasnya, dan seberapa jauh dia tertinggal bila dibandingkan dengan murid-murid lain kalau mereka hidup bersama keluarga penyihir.

Harry tersenyum lebar saat dia melihat buku-buku tersebut. Semua buku itu terlihat tua, tebal, dan sangat mempesona. Tapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu…

Tangannya meraih buku-buku yang menurutnya paling menarik.

 

_Pembelajaran tentang Ramuan Terlarang_

_Di Ambang Batas: Mantra dan Kutukan yang dianggap “Sihir Abu-Abu”_

_Ensiklopedia Lengkap Emeric mengenai Kutukan, Guna-guna, Mantra-Pembalik, dan Sihir Penyerang Lainnya._

_Seluk Beluk Seni Sihir Pikiran_

 

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Harry segera memasukkan ke empat buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan kembali melihat-lihat rak itu.

Matanya melihat sebuah buku kecil di lantai dekat pojokan rak buku. Harry mengambilnya, melihat bahwa judulnya membicarakan sesuatu tentang hewan, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas karena perhatiannya segera teralih ke—

Harry sudah melihat bagaimana James atau penyihir-penyihir lain menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Justru malah Harry tidak melihat satu orang pun yang tidak melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat. Saat dia menanyakannya, James menjawab hanya penyihi-penyihir kuat saja yang bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat, dan itu pun hanya setelah mereka berlatih selama bertahun-tahun. Selain itu yang bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat hanyalah penyihir-penyihir muda yang sihirnya tidak terkontrol. Mendengar itu Harry hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengucapkan apapun mengenai sihir tanpa tongkat yang bisa dia lakukan. Melihat bagaimana semua penyihir terlihat sangat terbiasa menggunakan tongkat mereka, Harry tahu bahwa dia sangat menantikan melihat seberapa jauh menggunakan tongkat sihir dapat membantunya melakukan sebuah mantra.

Jadi, sudah pasti Harry mengenali rak penuh dengan tongkat sihir saat dia melihatnya. Tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah bagaimana rak tersebut dipenuhi oleh banyak tongkat sihir, melainkan  _kekuatan_  yang dapat dia rasakan keluar dari tongkat-tongkat tersebut.

Perlahan Harry berjalan mendekat. Tongkat-tongkat sihir yang terletak dekat pojok kiri atas terlihat paling tua. Terlihat piagam kecil yang tua dan hampir tidak dapat terbaca terpajang di samping tongkat-tongkat tersebut.  _Lord Edmund Potter. Lady Caroline Potter._  Setiapnya diikuti dengan detil yang tidak terlalu dimengerti Harry, dan kemungkinan menyebutkan bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat tongkat itu.

Di bagian kanan bawah terletak sebuat tongkat bertuliskan  _Lord Fleamont Potter_ , dan lalu di bawah itu,  _Lily Evans-Potter_  dengan beberapa rak kosong dibawahnya. Sangat mudah disimpulkan kalau rak ini berisi tongkat-tongkat sihir dari anggota keluarga yang telah meninggal.

Harry mengedipkan matanya kencang untuk menghilangkan air mata yang serasa akan keluar, dan kembali melihat ke arah tongkat-tongkat tersebut. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang…  _menariknya._

Tongkat sihir hitam tersebut terasa seperti berdenyut saat Harry melihat ke sana.

Harry memicingkan matanya dan melangkah mendekat.

 _Vincent Gaunt-Potter_ , tertulis di sana, pudar dan ternoda oleh waktu.  _Kayu ash, bulu ekor thestral_. Tongkat itu sendiri terlihat polos dan sepertinya berukuran standar, di ukir menggunakan kayu berwarna coklat tua. Tongkat itu terletak di bagian pojok kiri rak, dan hanya beberapa rak di bawah rak yang paling atas. Berarti salah satu tongkat yang paling tua di sini.

Hampir tanpa pikir panjang, Harry mengambilnya.

Saat dia memegang tongkat tersebut, sebuah  _gelombang energi_  bergetar diantara Harry dan tongkat itu. Lalu gelombang tersebut berhenti, dan Harry pikir tongkat tersebut terasa… puas.

Perlahan Harry memeriksa tongkat yang terasa halus ditangannya tersebut. Harry tidak tahu apakah tongkat lama memilih pengguna baru itu merupakan hal yang normal atau tidak, tapi, melihat tidak ada rak lain yang kosong disana, dia rasa tidak. Itu berarti kemungkinan besar James dan Julian memiliki tongkat sihir mereka sendiri.

_Aku seharusnya tidak mengambil ini._

Meskipun demikian, Harry merasa bahwa dia tidak dapat meninggalkan tongkat tersebut. Dia dapat merasakan sebuah kekuatan keluar dari tongkat sihir itu, dan Harry tidak dapat mengelak dari keinginannya untuk memiliki tongkat itu. Ditambah pula tongkat itu menyukai Harry. Akan sangat bodoh kalau dia meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya, Harry memutuskan untuk membawa tongkat tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu dia segera kembali ke pintu brankas. Harry sampai di pintu brankas pas saat James juga sampai disana.

“Harry, bagus,” kata James tersenyum lebar. “Ada yang kamu suka?”

Harry mengingat apa saja yang dia lihat, berpikir apa yang bagus untuk dia tanyakan. “Apa semua sapu itu bisa terbang?”

Senyum James semakin lebar. “Kita punya pemain Quidditch alami disini sepertinya! Yah, bisa sih. Tapi sapu-sapu itu sudah lama. Aku akan mengajarimu sebelum masuk sekolah. Kau pasti akan suka. Jules sudah terbiasa terbang sejak dia umur empat tahun, aku yakin dia akan senang membantumu…”

James terus berbicara tentang sapu terbang dan olahraga disebut Quidditch yang dilakukan dengan menggunakan sapu tersebut. Harry pikir olahraga tersebut terdengar keren, dan dia sangat ingin mencobanya. Tapi, karena selama ini Harry hanya pernah merasakan kehilangan apa yang dia nyatakan dia sukai, dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik pada olahraga tersebut kepada James. Selain itu, Harry akan mengingat kalau membicarakan sapu terbang adalah cara yang efektif untuk mengalihkan perhatian James.

Harry juga memperhatikan James memasukkan suatu barang yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna coklat ke dalam kantongnya. Jadi itu barang yang diambil James untuk kepala sekolah yang misterius ini. Dari surat yang dia dapat, kepala sekolah tersebut bernama Albus Dumbledore. Sungguh itu adalah nama paling menggelikan dan tidak wajar yang pernah Harry dengar. Kalau saja James tidak mengatakan kalau itu adalah nama keluarga yang sudah ada cukup lama, Harry akan curiga kalau orang tersebut sengaja memilih nama seperti itu untuk membuatnya terdengar seperti kakek yang ramah walau agak canggung (yang pastinya malah akan membuat Harry sama sekali tidak percaya tentang hal tersebut). Tentu saja karena nama itu adalah nama keluarga, mungkin ini hanyalah kecurigaannya yang berlebihan, tapi tetap saja.

Saat mereka kembali, Harry benar-benar menikmati menaiki kereta tersebut. Karena James duduk di depan dan tidak akan bisa melihatnya, Harry bahkan membiarkan senyuman lebar terpampang diwajahnya selama perjalanan. Griphook, yang juga duduk di depan, terlihat bosan. Menurut Harry, kalau dia yang menaiki kereta ini beberapa kali dalam sehari, dia  _tidak akan pernah_  bosan melakukannya, tapi mungkin goblin memang begitu.

Saat mereka keluar dari terowongan, terangnya ruang masuk bank yang terbuat dari marmer putih membuat Harry mengernyitkan mata dan James menertawainya. Memang bukan tertawa yang jahat atau pun mengejek, tapi Harry sudah terlalu sering ditindas dalam hidupnya dan seketika dia merasa dingin dan tegang, rasa gembiranya menguap.

“Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko Ollivander?” tanya James. “Kita beli tongkat sihir untukmu. Kau akan jadi penyihir sesungguhnya sekarang!”

Setidaknya Harry bisa mendukung hal tersebut. Dia mengarahkan senyum lebar dengan sedikit raut kehati-hatian dan malu-malu kepada ayahnya (akan mencurigakan kalau dia terlihat ramah terlalu cepat), tapi tetap dia tersenyum.

Walaupun canggung, James terlihat senang.

Harry memutuskan kalau ayah kandungnya kurang lebih sama seperti guru-guru di sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan detil sekelilingnya.

Toko Ollivander itu sempit, berdebu, dan berbau seperti pernis dan kayu. Rasa dari kekuatan dan sihir yang muncul dari tongkat sihir keluarga Potter yang ada dalam brankas sudahlah kuat, tapi disini kekuatan tersebut seperti menekan dari segala arah. Ujung dari kotak-kotak kecil panjang terlihat bertumpuk pada rak di kedua dinding, membentang lebih jauh dari yang dapat dikira dari depan toko. Harry bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung dari ruang tersebut. Jendela depan, walaupun tidak ada sesuatu yg menghalangi, sangatlah berdebu dan kotor, membuat sangat sedikit cahaya dapat masuk ke dalam toko itu sendiri. Harry sangat yakin kalau si pemilik toko sengaja membuatnya seperti itu.

“Ahhhh,” terdengar suara seseorang. “Mr. Potter, yang lebih tua. Aku mengira aku tidak akan melihat mu disini…”

Laki-laki tua dengan mata lebar yang agak menakutkan itu melirik ke arah James saat mengatakan hal tersebut dan—apa itu teguran dalam nada bicaranya?

Harry memutuskan kalau dia menyukai laki-laki ini. Meskipun dia agak sedikit menyeramkan.

“Harry, ini Mr. Ollivander,” kata James. “Pembuat tongkat sihir paling terkenal di Inggris. Dan juga yang terbaik.”

Harry penasaran apakah tongkatnya yang dari Ollivander akan sebagus yang dia ambil dari brankas.

Laki-laki kecil itu mulai melakukan berbagai macam pengukuran. Harry tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan. Sangat jelas kalau apa yang diucapkannya sengaja dibuat untuk membuat para pelanggan bingung, terintimidasi, sekaligus terkagum-kagum akan pengetahuan luar biasa si pembuat tongkat. Meskipun begitu, Harry tetap harus mengakui fakta bahwa Ollivander dapat mengingat semua hal tentang tongkat James dan juga tongkatnya ibu Harry itu adalah hal yang keren.

Perhatian Harry tertarik kepada tongkat-tongkat itu sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan menyadari hal ini sebelum memegang tongkat punya Vincent Potter, tapi ada… sikap yang berbeda terasa dari setiap kotak saat Ollivander mengambil mereka satu-persatu dan menumpuknya di atas meja. Ada yang tampak keras kepala, berapi-api, lamban, sederhana, tidak bisa diam, tidak dapat diduga-duga, kejam, tegang, dan ada juga yang terasa baik.

“Ini, coba ini. Dua belas inci, kayu yew, rambut unicorn. Coba…”

Harry mengambil tongkat tersebut dan mengayunkannya dengan perasaan agak bodoh. Dalam sekejap tongkat tersebut sudah diambil kembali.

“ _Jelas_  tidak. Empat belas dan tiga perempat inci, kayu ceri, urat jantung naga—“

Harry ayun tongkat tersebut, dan sebuah mangkuk di meja tersebut pecah.

Dia tersentak dan secara refleks kata maaf sudah siap terucap oleh bibirnya, dengan salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menahan tinju—

Tapi Ollivander hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah mangkuk tersebut dan memperbaikinya. Dia sepertinya bahkan tidak menyadari reaksi yang Harry tunjukkan.

Sayangnya James menyadarinya. Dengan hati-hati Harry melirik ke arah ayahnya. Harry melihat rasa bersalah, kengerian, dan ekspresi sadar akan sesuatu terpancang jelas pada raut wajah pria tersebut. Memang sepertinya James bukanlah seorang aktor yang baik. Harry baru saja berumur  _sebelas_ , dan dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lebih baik dari  _itu._

Satu demi satu tongkat-tongkat sihir dicoba lalu disingkirkan. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, ada pula yang membuat benda-benda jatuh dan pecah. Yang jelas, kebanyakan dari mereka menunjukkan rasa tidak setuju dan penolakan dengan halus kepada Harry. Biasanya Harry dapat merasakan apakah tongkat sihir itu cocok atau tidak untuknya hampir secepat Ollivander mengambil mereka dari tangannya kembali.

Harry melawan rasa malu dan rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam dirinya. Rasa bahwa  _disini_ , ditempat dimana  _sihir_ itu  _nyata_ , tetap saja Harry itu aneh dan tidak normal. Dia yakin dia tidak akan berhasil menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya kalau saja James tidak hanya duduk santai terlihat tidak peduli dan Ollivander hanya terlihat semakin bersemangat. Mereka berdua bersikap seakan sulit mendapatkan tongkat sihir yang cocok itu bukanlah hal yang aneh ataupun memalukan, jadi Harry tetap menutup mulutnya dan mengubur rasa yang muncul dalam pikirannya tersebut.

Harry tidak akan membiarkan kata-kata Bibi Petunia membuatnya malu bahkan  _setelah_  dia keluar dari sana.  _Tidak akan._

“Ku tinggal sebentar ya, Harry,” kata James. Harry melihat perhatian ayahnya tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di luar toko. “Aku akan segera kembali. Ada masalah pekerjaan yang muncul, kau mengerti kan?”

Harry mengerti. Paman Vernon juga sama seperti James, bersedia untuk membatalkan acara keluarga kalau ada “masalah pekerjaan” yang muncul. Harry menyaksikan James pergi, dan segera mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah si pembuat tongkat sihir saat pria yang pendek dengan penampilan yang dapat menipu itu menghilang di antara banyak rak yang ada. Hanya suaranya saja yang masih dapat terdengar.

“Pelanggan yang rumit ya. Tak apa, tak apa… Ah, hm… bagaimana ya… kenapa tidak… setidaknya menarik untuk dilihat…”

Ollivander muncul kembali sambil mempertimbangkan sebuah kotak yang dia pegang. Dia berjalan ke konter menuju Harry dengan mata yang bersinar seakan penasaran. “Sebelas inci, kayu holly, dengan inti dari bulu ekor phoenix.”

Harry menatap tongkat tersebut. Tongkat tersebut terasa lebih muda dari yang ada di dalam tasnya. Muda, ingin tahu, dan ingin  _melakukan banyak hal_. Siap untuk digunakan, untuk melakukan hal-hal yang hebat. Tongkat tersebut terasa kuat dengan caranya sendiri.

Harry mengambil tongkat tersebut, yakin bahwa tongkat itu lah yang cocok untuknya.

Kehangatan menyulut saat dia mengambil tongkat tersebut. Kekuatan tongkat ini jelas lebih kurang terkendali jika dibandingkan dengan tongkat yang dari brankas. Belum pernah terpakai, tidak berpengalaman.

Dia mengayunkan tongkat itu dan semburan percikan emas keluar darinya.

Harry sadar bahwa dia tersenyum, senyum tajam yang biasanya hanya dia munculkan saat dia sedang sendiri. Tapi Ollivander sepertinya tidak memperhatikan. “Menarik,” gumamnya, “menarik…”

Dia benci bertanya. Selain Mrs. Smithy tidak ada orang dewasa yang suka saat dia bertanya, tapi—“Maaf pak, apa yang menarik?” tanya Harry.

Harry merasa lega saat Ollivander terlihat biasa saja saat mendengar pertanyaannya. “Kau tahu, Mr. Potter, burung phoenix yang ada bulunya ada dalam tongkat itu hanya pernah memberikan tiga bulu ekor saja. Satu tentu dalam tongkat itu, satu ada dalam tongkat yang dimiliki saudaramu, dan yang ketiga… tongkat ketiga yang memiliki bulu ekor tersebut adalah yang memberikan saudara kembarmu bekas lukanya.”

Tangan Harry hampir bergerak ke arah dahinya dengan sendirinya, tapi dia menutupi gerakan tersebut dengan menggosok hidungnya. “Tongkat itu—ada sama penyihir jahat yang namanya tidak disebutkan oleh siapapun?”

“Tiga belas setengah inci. Kayu yew. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi dengan Voldemort jika saja aku tidak menjual tongkat tersebut padanya,” jawab Ollivander. “Aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya. Banyak orang yang tidak akan menanggapinya dengan baik.” Aura sinting yang ada pada pria tua itu menghilang, dan sesuatu yang terlihat pintar dan berbahaya muncul sebagai penggantinya. “Tapi, bahwa tongkat saudara dari Pangeran Kegelapan memilih Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup dan saudara kembarnya itu…  _sangatlah_  menarik.”

Ollivander menggeserkan kotak tongkat itu ke arah Harry tapi tidak melepaskannya. “Aku rasa kita dapat mengharapkan hal-hal hebat darimu, Mr. Potter. Bagaimanapun juga, Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut juga melakukan hal-hal hebat. Mengerikan memang, tapi hebat.”

Harry melihat ke arah kotak tongkat tersebut dan berpikir bahwa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai “hal-hal hebat”.

Dia mengangguk kepada Ollivander tepat saat James Potter masuk kembali ke dalam toko dan menghancurkan keheningan yang ada. “Sudah dapat? Bagus sekali. Dapat apa?

 “Sebelas inci, holly, bulu phoenix,” jawab Harry secara reflex.

“Bagus, bagus,” kata James sambil mengambil uang dalam kantong uangnya yang terlihat mirip tapi lebih besar daripada punya Harry. “Tujuh galleon seperti biasanya?”

“Benar, Lord Potter,” jawab Ollivander.

Harry sadar bahwa Ollivander terus melihat ke wajahnya saat mereka keluar pergi dari toko tersebut.

 

~oOo~

 

“Sekarang kita kemana?” tanya Harry.

James meringis. “Aku, ah, harus pergi mengurus… sesuatu. Aku bekerja sebagai Auror, polisi di dunia sihir, dan ada penampakan penyihir berbahaya yang sedang dicari… Memang tidak dekat sini tapi mungkin harus aku tangani… apa kamu bisa jalan-jalan sendirian sebentar?”

“Kurasa begitu,” jawab Harry, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ragu. Dia tidak ingin berkeliaran di jalan ramai yang dia tak kenali tanpa ada pemandu, tapi dia juga tidak yakin dia ingin berkeliling bersama James Potter.

“Jangan pergi ke gang-gang kecil, tetap di jalan utama saja, dimana kau bisa melihat Gringotts,” kata James dengan tegas sambil belutut didepannya. Raut ‘tegas’ tidak cocok di wajahnya. Harry rasa James lebih cocok terlihat ceroboh dan penuh tawa.

“Kau menyimpan suratmu bukan? Pergilah ke Toko Bagasi dan Perlengkapan Travel Dyson dan beli koper dengan mantra penyusut, lalu kamu bisa keliling untuk membeli buku pelajaran, kuali, bahan-bahan dan peralatan ramuan.” Lagi-lagi muncul rasa tidak suka pada nada bicara James saat membicarakan buku dan ramuan. Harry memutuskan untuk memperhatikan kelas ramuannya dengan baik. “Kalau aku nanti belum kembali juga, kau bisa ke toko Madam Malkin atau Twilfit dan Tatting untuk membeli jubah sekolah… sebenarnya menurutku lebih baik kalau kau sekaligus membeli beberapa pakaian baru sekalian. Kita bisa membelikan mu pakaian Muggle juga nanti. Jangan lupa untuk membeli mantel. Musim dingin di Hogwarts sangatlah dingin. Aku akan mencarimu saat aku kembali. Kalau aku nanti kelamaan, kamu bisa pergi ke toko es krim dan menungguku di sana.”

Harry berusaha mengingat semua yang dikatakan James hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. “Oke…”

James mengambil kantong uang Harry, menaruh tangannya di sana, dan mengatakan dengan jelas, “Saya, Lord James Potter, kepala keluarga dari Keluarga Kuno dan Bangsawan Potter, memberi izin kepada anak saya Hadrian Remus Potter untuk menarik uang sampai dua ribu galleon dari brankas keluarga Potter hari ini untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah.”

James mengembalikan kantong uangnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Harry. “Ingat, jangan beli kuali dari emas, beli kuali biasa dari timah yang disebutkan di daftar perlengkapan saja. Dan  _jangan_  beli benda-benda konyol seperti sapu terbang. Kita punya sapu terbang yang bagus di rumah. Untuk pakaian… beli sebanyak yang kamu mau, oke?”

Harry memegang kantong uangnya dan mengangguk. Dia merasa sedikit kewalahan mencerna semua yang James katakana, dan berpikir bahwa sepertinya James sedang menyogoknya. Sesuatu hal yang menjengkelkan baginya tapi bermanfaat.

“Sampai jumpa lagi dalam 2 jam,” kata James sambil mengacak-acak rambut Harry. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menghilang.

Harry tersentak mundur saat James tiba-tiba menghilang dan segera sadar bahwa dia sekarang sendirian di dunia yang dia tidak ketahui.

Oke, itu tidak seluruhnya benar. Harry tahu bagaimana uang bekerja di sini, dan Diagon Alley hanyalah terdiri dari jalan lurus yang berhenti dengan Gringotts di satu sisi dan Leaky Cauldron di sisi lainnya, dimana orang-orang keluar dari perapian ( _perapian!_ ). Sulit tersesat di sini. Dan dia juga sudah biasa berkeliaran sendiri di Little Whinging selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan penuh tekad Harry mulai berjalan sambil memegang erat kotak tongkat sihir dan kantong uang di masing-masing tangannya. Dia sadar kalau pakaiannya terlihat sangat jelek dan dalam kondisi buruk bahkan ketika dia ada di antara Muggle. Hal itu berarti dia terlihat sama mencoloknya disini seperti mencoloknya Dudley di antara anak-anak paduan suara saat mereka berusia delapan tahun dan Bibi Petunia selama dua bulan yakin bahwa mereka harus rajin pergi ke gereja. (Harry sangat lega saat Bibi Petunia akhirnya menyerah). Harry memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke toko baju setelah dia membeli kopernya, bukan ke toko buku, tidak peduli apa yang James bilang.

Itu dia. Toko Bagasi dan Perlengkapan Travel Dyson. Harry melirik ke arah koper-koper yang terpajang di etalase, dan masuk ke dalam.

Ada tujuh atau delapan pelanggan lain. Pria yang menjaga meja kasir sepertinya sedang bernegosiasi hebat dengan keluarga dengan rambut pirang muda. Harry rasa pasangan orangtua itu seperti orangtua umumnya, walau terlihat tegas, tapi anaknya memiliki ekspresi mementingkan diri sendiri yang mengingatkannya kepada Dudley. Harry memutuskan untuk tidak berdiri dekat dengan keluarga tersebut.

Saat pemilik toko melayani pelanggannya yang lain, Harry melihat-lihat koper-koper yang ada. Ada beberapa jenis koper sekolah yang terpajang di satu sisi. Dia melewati dua koper pertama, yang bisa dia lihat adalah koper-koper dengan kualitas terendah dan termurah. Koper ketiga dan keempat lebih bagus. Koper-koper tersebut lebih besar dan jelas bahwa mereka dibuat dengan bahan yang lebih bagus.

Harry melihat bahwa koper ketiga memiliki kompartemen perpustakaan yang bisa menyusun buku sendiri dan bisa menyimpan sampai lima ratus buku, kompartemen baju yang dapat diisi sampai dua lemari baju ukuran standar, kompartemen untuk bahan ramuan dengan “Mantra Pengawet Terhebat” yang dilengkapi dengan penyangga kuali portabel, kompartement standar umum, dan satu kompartemen kecil rahasia yang hanya bisa di buka dengan kata sandi. Koper keempat kurang lebih sama tapi memiliki kapasitas menyimpan seribu buku, setengah kali lipat ruangan untuk menyimpan baju, dan tempat penyimpanan bahan ramuan yang lebih luas. Harga koper tersebut dua ratus galleon, yang Harry tahu merupakan harga yang tinggi bahkan dengan pengalaman terbatas berbelanjanya di dunia sihir.

Harry mempertimbangkan kondisi keuangannya. Dia tidak yakin dia ingin James tahu bahwa dia membeli koper dengan kualitas bagus. Akan terlihat seperti Harry memanfaatkan kemurahan hati James, berusaha untuk menyimpan sesuatu, atau serakah, atau bahkan ketiganya sekaligus. Tapi dia juga tidak mau untuk menggunakan uang dari brankasnya terlalu banyak.

 _James meninggalkan aku selama sepuluh tahun di rumah Dursley,_  pikir Harry dengan marah.  _Boleh kan kalau aku mau beli koper mahal juga._

Harry menunggu hingga pria yang di kasir tidak harus menangani pelanggan lain. “Permisi,” ucapnya dengan sopan. “Aku ingin membeli koper untuk sekolah.”

Pria itu melihat ke arah Harry. Wajahnya mengingatkan Harry dengan Piers Polkiss, tapi wajah pria tersebut tidaklah terlihat jahat. “Tentu saja. Untuk Hogwarts?” tanya pria tersebut sambil keluar dari kasir.

“Benar pak.”

“Pastinya. Setiap tahun sekitar bulan ini banyak yang seperti kamu datang,” kata pria tersebut sambil berjalan menuju koper-koper sekolah. “Nah, yang mana yang kamu mau?”

“Yang ini pak,” tunjuk Harry ke koper yang paling bagus di antara empat yang ada.

Pria tersebut melirik Harry dengan jeli. “Yang itu harganya dua ratus galleon loh nak.”

“Saya tahu pak. Saya bisa bayar.”

Pria tersebut mengangkat bahu. “Baiklah, itu uangmu. Mau melihat bagaimana cara menggunakannya?”

“Iya,” jawab Harry.

“Ada tongkat sihir?”

“Ada pak,” jawab Harry sambil mengeluarkan tongkat ashnya dari kantong uang yang dia pegang, karena yang holly masih di dalam bungkusan. Harry merasa lega bahwa sesuai dugaannya, penampilan tongkat ash itu tidak lah jauh berbeda dari tongkat holly-nya. Memang tongkat yang ash di pernis menjadi warna coklat gelap, tapi warnanya tidak lah begitu berbeda dari tongkat holly.

“Bagus. Aku butuh kamu membayar setengah harganya dulu sebelum kamu di daftarkan sebagai pemilik kopernya ya,” kata Pria tersebut.

Harry mengeluarkan kantong Gringottsnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lalu berpikir:  _brankas keluarga Potter, seratus galleon._  Tas kulit yang lebih kecil dengan berat mengejutkan menyentuh jarinya. Perlahan, agar tidak menyenggol buku-buku yang tadi dia ambil, Harry mengambil kantong tersebut keluar dan menyerahkannya kepada penjaga toko, yang hanya melihat sekilas ke dalam kantong tersebut dan mengangguk. “Ya, sudah. Sekarang, sentuhkan tongkatmu ke koper itu dan sebutkan kata sandimu.”

“Apa nanti bisa aku ganti kata sandinya?”

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum. “Anak pintar. Bisa. Sentuh saja kopernya dengan tongkat atau tanganmu lalu katakan ‘ganti kata sandi’. Setelah itu sebutkan kata sandi yang lama, lalu yang baru.”

Harry mengangguk dan menyentuh tutup koper dengan tongkat ash-nya. “Sihir.”

Pria itu tergelak. “Bagus. Sekarang kamu lihat tombol disini?” Dia menunjukkan tombol penyetel terletak pada tengah bagian depan tutup koper, di tengah-tengah dua kunci, kepada Harry. “Putar ke kompartemen yang kamu mau. Kamu harus menutup dan membuka kembali koper untuk ganti kompartemen yang mau dibuka. Hanya ada empat yang terlihat disini, tapi kalau kamu taruh tangan kamu di tengah tombol lalu bilang lagi kata sandinya, kamu bisa membuka kompartemen rahasianya.”

Harry mencoba untuk membuka koper tersebut sendiri dan menemukan tempat penyimpanan bahan ramuan. Penjaga toko itu menjelaskan kepada Harry bahwa ada ruang-ruang kecil yang berbeda untuk menyimpan setiap bahan. Semua ruang tersebut dilengkapi dengan Mantra Pengembang Tergantung-Volume jadi mereka meluas atau mengecil menyesuaikan jumlah yang kamu masukkan ke dalamnya. Set wadah yang di bagian atas akan berubah menjadi tas ramuan portabel standar saat di sentuh oleh tongkat—“Kamu bisa memasukkannya ke dalam tasmu jadi kamu tidak perlu membawa seluruh koper ke kelas ramuan,” kata penjaga toko itu sambil menyengir—dan ada cukup ruangan untuk kuali sampai ukuran 3, dengan penyangga kuali portabel tersimpan di sudut bawah. “Untuk meramu saat berpergian.”

Kompartemen perpustakaan dalam koper tersebut membuat Harry terpesona. Kompartemen itu memperlihatkan 3 baris buku berdasarkan yang terakhir dia baca dan topic yang serupa, tapi kalau dia menuliskan apa yang dia cari seperti judul, penulis, atau subjek buku dalam sepotong kertas dan memasukkannya ke tepi kompartemen tersebut, rak perpustakaannya akan menunjukkan apa yang dia cari. Harry tidak sabar untuk mencoba hal tersebut sampai dia bahkan tidak sempat memeriksa  kompartemen yang lain. Satu kompartemen terlihat jauh lebih cukup untuk menyimpan bajunya, dan kompartemen hanyalah kompartemen biasa yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan isi koper Muggle pada umumnya. Harry mencoba kompartemen rahasia yang ada dan melihat bahwa kompartemen itu terlihat simpel dengan pengaturan sederhana yang mudah digunakan.

Dia setuju untuk membayar lima galleon tambahan kepada penjaga toko agar kopernya ditambahkan mantra anti-pencuri, peringan, dan penyusut, dan juga ukiran inisialnya (HRP) terukir dengan warna perak di bagian atas koper. Harry juga membeli tas berwarna abu-abu arang dengan Mantra Pengembang Tak Terdeteksi untuk dia gunakan sehari-hari, dan sarung tongkat kulit dimantrai untuk tidak terlihat yang diikat ke bagian dalam dari lengan dominannya. Harry keluar dari toko itu dengan koper yang telah dikecilkan di taruh dalam kantong uangnya, dan juga dengan rasa senang yang hanya pernah dia rasakan beberapa kali dalam hidupnya.

Selanjutnya dia pergi ke toko Twilfit dan Tatting. Tadinya dia hampir pergi ke toko Madam Malkin, tapi dia melihat anak pirang yang terlihat manja tadi disana dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke toko yang lain. Uangnya berkurang tiga ratus empat puluh empat galleon dan sembilan belas knut saat dia keluar dari toko tersebut, tapi Harry juga mengenakan jubah musim panas penyihir berwarna abu-abu muda di atas tunik ungu, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu bot kulit naga, dilengkapi dengan beragam pakaian yang biasa dipakai penyihir mulai dari pakaian santai, formal, hingga seragam sekolah dimasukkan ke dalam kopernya, jadi dia rasa uang itu pantas untuk digunakan. Terutama ketika dia melihat penampilannya di terpantul pada kaca etalase toko dan hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri ketika menggunakan baju yang sesuai untuknya.

Harry mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada bayangannya di kaca. Senyuman itu terlihat ragu, tapi juga sangat senang.

Harry belum dapat memastikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada ayahnya, tapi kurang lebih dia yakin kalau perasaannya itu lebih cenderung ke  _hal yang negatif._ Harry rasa itu dapat dimaklumi, terutama jika mengingat bagaimana dia tiba-tiba saja dia harus berurusan dengan gambaran ibunya yang heroik, saudara kembar yang dia tak tahu dia miliki, ayah yang mencampakkannya selama sepuluh tahun, dan juga dunia baru yang hampir dia tidak ketahui sama sekali.

Meskipun begitu, Harry rasa dia suka menjadi seorang penyihir.

Selanjutnya Harry mengikuti saran ay—saran dari James, dan pergi ke toko bahan ramuan. Disana dia membeli dua kotak yang berisi pelengkapan standar ramuan untuk anak kelas satu, dan juga satu buah yang standar anak kelas enam agar dia bisa sedikit bereksperimen. Selain itu dia juga membeli kuali kualitas dasar dan peralatan untuk membuat ramuan dengan kualitas menengah. Harry tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menonjol dengan memiliki barang yang terlalu mewah, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan yang ada untuk membeli barang dengan kualitas bagus saat dia bisa. Di toko itu Harry melihat bahwa mereka memiliki bagian yang menjual buku-buku juga. Harry yakin buku-buku yang ditawarkan toko itu lebih memiliki variasi mengenai Ramuan, jadi dia juga membeli empat buku yang terlihat menarilk tetapi masih dalam batas pembelajaran wajar bagi dirinya yang belum berpengalaman.

Dia membawa semua yang dia beli keluar, menemukan tempat teduh didekat toko ramuan tersebut, dan mengemas semua bahan ramuan yang dia beli dengan hati-hati. Harry telah membaca sekilas buku-buku yang dia beli, dan berdasarkan apa yang dia baca, membuat ramuan terdengar mirip dengan memasak, walaupun apa yang mereka diramu bisa tiba-tiba meledak di depan wajah peramu. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk mencobanya. Harry suka memasak saat dia tidak sedang melakukannya dengan diawasi tajam oleh Bibi Petunia, dan dia tetap pandai melakukannya bahkan saat dia diawasi tajam oleh Bibi Petunia.

Harry mengingat kembali apa saja yang James telah katakan, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa dia melupakan sesuatu. Kemudian dia melihat daftar perlengkapan sekolah yang ada dalam surat yang dia terima.

Teleskop. Benar. Tadi dia melihat ada toko yang menjual bermacam instrument yang terbuat dari logam. Mungkin dia akan menemukan teleskop disana.

Toko itu bernama Fenomena, dan berbau seperti logam. Harry tiba-tiba teringat dengan pesta Halloween bertema  _steampunk_  yang pernah terpaksa dia ikuti bersama Dudley, hanya saja barang-barang yang ada di toko ini tentu saja bukanlah palsu. Kalau saja tidak ada stan bertuliskan HOGWARTS di pojokan, akan sangat sulit untuk mencari apa yang diperlukannya di toko tersebut. Harry segera berjalan ke arah stan tersebut dan mengambil teleskop standar untuk anak kelas satu.

“Kamu masuk Hogwarts juga?”

Harry berbalik ke arah suara yang dia dengar. “Eh… Hai. Iya.”

Dia bergeser sedikit supaya anak itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan Harry dengan rambut coklat pasir dan mata merah kecoklatan yang terlihat pintar, dapat menjangkau teleskop yang ada.

“Theo Nott,” kata anak itu sembari memindahkan teleskopnya ke tangan kiri dan menjulurkan yang kanan.

“Harry Potter,” kata Harry menjabat tangan Nott.

Mata anak itu memicing sedikit memperhatikan Harry. “Ada hubungan darah dengan Julian Potter?”

“Dia saudara kembarku.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup  _punya_ kembaran,” kata Nott dengan sedikit nada mengejek pada ‘Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup’ yang membuat Harry langsung menyukainya.

“Sampai pagi ini aku juga tidak tahu,” balas Harry. “Selama ini aku tinggal sama Muggle.”

Alis Nott terangkat. “Seriusan?”

Harry mengangkat bahu. “Aku rasa aku harus banyak belajar agar tidak tertinggal…”

“Tidak juga,” kata Nott masih sambil memperhatikan Harry dengan cermat. “Banyak murid yang Kelahiran-Muggle dan bahkan tidak tahu sihir apa sebelum masuk sekolah dan mereka baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dalam masalah menggunakan tongkat sihir. Tapi kalau mengenai masalah politik dan budaya dunia sihir kebanyakan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.” Nott memutar matanya dan terlihat sedikit jengkel. “Kau akan baik-baik saja. Keluarga tua seperti keluarga Potter… Aku yakin kau memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup besar.”

“Aku akan mulai membaca tentang budaya dunia sihir kalau begitu,” kata Harry memutuskan untuk membeli buku tentang hal tersebut nanti.

“Bukan rencana yang buruk. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sama Muggle?” tanya Nott dengan ketertarikan tajam muncul tiba-tiba di matanya. “Aku jarang menghabiskan waktu di sisi Muggle London.”

“Biasa saja menurutku,” kata Harry perlahan. Dia tidak ingin semua orang tau tentang keluarga Dursley dan bagaimana mereka memperlakukannya. “Maksudku… ibuku juga Kelahian-Muggle. Aku tinggal dengan kakaknya, bibiku.” Harry mengangkat bahunya. “Dia, suaminya, dan sepupuku itu… tidak terlalu baik. Tapi sekolah menyenangkan.” Harry terdiam. “Kau tidak pernah menonton film ya?”

“Apa?” tanya Nott.

Harry menatap Nott. “Itu… oke, agak aneh, tapi yah sudahlah. Aku juga kurang mengerti. Mereka punya banyak kemajuan teknologi yang sepertinya tidak digunakan oleh penyihir.” Dia melihat ke arah langit-langit toko yang diterangi oleh sihir cahaya di bentuk seperti rasi bintang. “Listrik, misalnya.”

Nott memiringkan kepalanya. “Apa itu?”

“Eh, itu seperti… kurang lebih seperti petir,” jawab Harry sambil mengingat apa yang dia pelajari dalam kelas sains. “Kami—mereka—mendapatkan energi dari air yang mengalir, atau barang yang terbakar, lalu mengubahnya menjadi energi yang sama seperti yang ada dalam petir dan menggunakannya untuk memberikan daya kepada rumah dan barang-barang mereka.”

“Sangat menarik,” renung Nott. “Aku rasa mereka harus mencoba untuk menggunakan sesuatu sebagai pengganti sihir. Aku sih akan gila kalau tidak bisa pakai sihir.”

“Aku baru tahu semua hal ini tidak sampai sehari dan tidak bisa membayangkan untuk tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali,” setuju Harry. Dia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat dia jadi bicara lebih banyak di hadapan anak itu, karena Harry tau biasanya dia lebih diam, tapi dia rasa dia akan menyukai Nott.

Wajah Nott mengerut. “Kembaran dari Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup tinggal seperti muggle. Kalau orang-orang tahu mereka akan jadi gila.”

Harry menegang.

Nott tertawa dan berjalan ke arah kasir, Harry mengikutinya. “Oh tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya,” wajah Nott terlihat sedang membayangkan sesuatu. “Hanya… bayangkan saja drama yang terjadi kalau orang pada tahu _._ ”

“Yah, pasti sangat dramatis,” akui Harry sambil membayar teleskopnya. Nott juga membayar teleskopnya dan memasukkan teleskop itu ke dalam tas saat Harry membungkuk untuk memasukkan teleskopnya ke dalam kompartemen biasa kopernya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut dan terdiam. Harry melirik ke arah Nott, dia merasa enggan untuk kehilangan rasa akur yang muncul di antara mereka, sekaligus ragu bagaimana  _pertemanan_  itu sebenarnya. Dia tidak pernah memiliki banyak teman.

“Aku mau pergi ke toko buku,” kata Nott ringan. “Kamu?”

Sepertinya begitulah caranya. “Sama, sebenarnya.”

Senyuman yang Nott berikan ke arah Harry mengingatkannya dengan senyuman yang dia biasa lihat saat dia bercermin. “Bagus sekali.”

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi Diagon Alley. Nott bertanya banyak hal mengenai Muggle, dan Harry berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjawabnya serta balik bertanya mengenai Hogwarts.

“Hogwarts merupakan salah satu sekolah sihir tertua di dunia,” kata Nott dengan nada bangga. “Dan juga salah satu yang terbaik. Aku bilang ‘salah satu’ karena kualitasnya agak menurun dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir. Hal itu karena kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sekarang lebih tertarik dengan  _politik_  dari pada  _mengembangkan sekolah_.” Lagi-lagi dengan nada sedikit mengejek itu.

“Itu kepala sekolah yang namanya Dumbledore?” tanya Harry.

“Ya.”

“Nama yang konyol,” gumam Harry.

Nott tergelak. “Setuju sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kelas-kelas dasarnya itu Transfigurasi, mengubah suatu benda jadi benda lain; Mantra, yang belajar mantra ‘normal’; Ramuan, sudah jelas kan apa; Herbologi, sama sudah jelas; Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kelas yang sekarang menjadi sebuah lelucon karena tidak ada guru yang dapat bertahan lebih dari satu tahun, banyak orang yang berpikir kalau posisinya itu dikutuk; Sejarah Sihir, kelas yang jadi bahan lelucon juga, kelasnya di ajar oleh hantu dan sepupuku Roxanne bilang kalau hantu itu bahkan bisa membuat batu tertidur; dan Astronomi, kelas dimana kita butuh teleskop yang tadi baru kita beli.”

Harry terdiam dan mencoba memproses semua yang baru dikatakan. Terdengar sepertinya mereka akan mendapatkan banyak tugas, tapi tugas yang  _menyenangkan_. “Tidak ada matematika atau menulis?” tanya Harry dengan ragu.

“Kita akan menulis banyai esai,” jawab Nott. “Mat… matematika? Kayak aritmatika?”

“Iya. Tapi aritmetika kan… matematika dasar,” ucap Harry. Dia suka mengikuti sesi bimbingan belajar matematika di perpustakaan karena bosan. Bukan berarti Harry menyukai matematika, hanya saja jawaban tegas antara  _ya_  dan  _tidak_ ,  _benar_  dan  _salah_  dalam matematika itu menarik baginya.

“Huh. Pasti itu hal yang Muggle. Itu tidak ada dalam kelas inti, tapi terdengar seperti Arithmancy. Kau bisa mengambil kelas itu kalau nanti sudah kelas tiga. Apa mirip?” Nott mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin karena Muggle memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki penyihir.

“Bagaimana dengan asrama?” tanya Harry.

Nott merengut. “Yah, kata Roxanne, kita harus berbagi kamar dengan anak-anak yang satu angkatan dengan kita, tergantung seberapa banyak jumlah anak yang ada.”

“Tapi kita dapat tempat tidur?” Harry memastikan.

Nott memandangnya dengan aneh. “Mengapa kita tidak mendapatkan tempat tidur?”

Harry menyadari apa yang dia tidak sengaja bocorkan dan memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. “Aku, uh, aku tidur di lemari di bawah tangga di… rumah bibi dan pamanku,” akuinya. “Aku hanya dapat kasur di atas dipan. Kalau hanya berbagi kamar tidak masalah untukku.”

Nott terlihat marah, tapi Harry hanya memasang raut wajah datar dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Nott hanya mengangkat bahunya dan lanjut menjelaskan deskripsi asrama sepupunya dari apa yang dituliskan sepupunya dalam surat. Selama itu Harry mencoba menangani rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya dari mengetahui ada orang yang akan marah untuknya mengenai fakta bahwa dia tidur di dalam lemari.

Harry tahu bahwa memperlakukan anak seperti itu tidaklah pantas. Dia tahu itu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi tahu dan  _tahu_  merupakan hal yang sangat berbeda.

“Lalu… oh iya, kau tidak tahu nama-nama asrama yang ada di Hogwarts ya?

“Nama-nama asrama?” tanya Harry dengan merasa bodoh.

“Jangan merasa bodoh,” ujar Nott. Wajah Harry memerah lagi. Anak laki-laki ini memiliki tingkat persepsi tinggi yang sangat mengganggu.

“Wajar kau tidak mengetahui hal-hal ini. Jadi ada empat asrama, dan kita nanti dikelompokkan sesuai dengan nilai-nilai yang ada dalam diri kita. Hufflepuff, untuk yang mementingkan kesetiaan, permainan yang adil, kerja keras, dan kejujuran. Jangan pernah membuat anak Hufflepuff marah, nanti kau bisa berhadapan dengan  _seluruh_  anak asrama tersebut. Ravenclaw yang mementingkan kreatifitas, kecerdasan, dan akal. Banyak yang bilang bahwa itu adalah asrama ‘anak-anak pintar’, tapi kata Roxanne mereka sering membuat semua professor stres dengan pertanyaan mereka yang muncul entah dari mana dan juga tugas-tugas yang tidak mereka kerjakan karena perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh penelitian mereka mengenai mantra-mantra yang tidak jelas yang mereka lakukan hingga tengah malam. Tapi mereka sangat cerdas. Selain itu kebanyakan dari mereka bukanlah pendendam dan tidak suka ikut campur saat ada yang bertengkar meski kadang  _mereka_  yang bertengkar dengan anak-anak Hufflepuff. Terus juga katanya kalau gurauan anak Ravenclaw itu ganas, tapi pintar dan rumit. Lalu ada Gryffindor, asrama untuk mereka yang berani dan bersifat kesatria,” Nott memutar matanya lagi. “Kalau yang kulihat dari anak-anak Gryffindor yang aku tahu, dan apa yang Roxanne bilang, asrama itu penuh anak-anak bodoh yang nekat dan impulsif. Gampang untuk di tipu. Tapi yah, kurasa mereka ada gunanya juga. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Slytherin. Asrama yang terbaik,” dia memandang Harry dengan senyum jahil dan nakal. “Slytherin adalah asrama untuk mereka yang cerdik, ambisius, dan banyak akal. Itu adalah asrama yang ingin aku masuki. Slytherin memiliki reputasi menghasilkan banyak lulusan yang menjadi Penyihir Hitam, yang yah, tidak terlalu salah juga sih, tapi asrama-asrama lain juga banyak memiliki lulusan yang merupakan Penyihir Hitam. Slytherin dan Gryffindor sudah bersaing sejak lama. Katanya pertandingan Quidditch antara dua asrama itu selalu gila.”

“Oke,” kata Harry. Menurutnya Slytherin dan Ravenclaw terdengar menarik, dan dia yakin seratus persen kalau James itu dulu di Gryffindor. “Quidditch. Itu olahraga seperti apa sih?”

“Itu… kau tahu, boleh aku rekomendasikan buku tentang itu saja?” tanya Nott. “Jujur saja, Quidditch bukan sesuatu yang aku terlalu minati.”

“Oke,” jawab Harry. “Nah, pas kita sudah sampai.”

Nott membuka pintu untuk Harry. “Tuanku Yang Mulia Saudara dari Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup,” ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek, tapi bukan mengejek yang jahat, lebih kepada bercanda dengan Harry. Harry tersenyum balik kepadanya, dan berjalan masuk sedramatis yang dia bisa mengingat tinggi dan postur badannya yang cukup kecil.

Nott mengikuti Harry sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Mereka mulai mencari daftar buku untuk anak kelas satu Hogwarts, dan untuk Harry, persediaan pena bulu, tinta, buku catatan dengan sampul kulit, dan kertas perkamen untuk satu tahun. Nott mengeluh mengenai buku-buku mereka yang masih terlalu dasar, dan dengan senang Harry menyadari kalau kenalan-mungkin-teman barunya itu juga suka membaca seperti dirinya.

“Oh kau  _tak tahu_  betapa leganya aku,” ujar Nott saat Harry mengakui kalau seharian dia tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan banyak galleon untuk membeli buku-buku baru. “Anak-anak di lingkungan sosial keluargaku  _sangat enggan_  untuk membaca. Membuatku sangat kesal.”

“Aku sering menghabiskan waktu membaca di perpustakaan umum,” kata Harry. “Aku suka membaca.”

Nott terlihat tertarik dan Harry kemudian menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk menjelaskan apa itu perpustakaan umum dan dan bagaimana sistem yang digunakan disana sembari mereka melihat-lihat. Tapi akhirnya perhatian Nott teralihkan dengan buku yang menurutnya menarik, dan mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu melihat-lihat dengan tenang. Harry menemukan kamus besar daftar mantra yang tersusun secara alfabet, buku teori Transfigurasi yang Nott bilang membosankan tapi berguna untuk memahami konsep-konsep dasar pelajaran tersebut, beberapa buku ramuan yang menarik, dan lalu berhenti sambil tersenyum saat mereka sampai kepada bagian yang bertuliskan “Pertahanan Diri.”

“Kau tertarik untuk belajar kutukan ya?” kata Nott menyeringai.

Harry mengangguk, jarinya bergerak menyentuh  _Membela Keluarga, Barang Kepunyaan, dan Dirimu Sendiri._

“Oh kau akan  _sangat cocok_  di Slytherin. Ayo, akan aku beritahu mana buku yang bagus. Bukan itu,” Nott memandang buku yang Harry lihat dengan tatapan tajam, “Buku itu hanya berisi omong kosong mengenai tanggapan pasif yang disetujui oleh Kementrian.”

Nott merekomendasikan sembilan buku mengenai membela diri, sihir penyerang, mantra penangkal, mantra pelindung, dan mantra alarm. Harry  _tidak sabar_  untuk segera mempelajarinya. Kalau dia sudah mengerti semua ini dari dulu, dia bisa melindungi dirinya dari Dudley dan teman-temannya, dia juga bisa mencegah Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon melukainya hingga memberikan bekas luka di punggung, pundak, dan lengannya. Di dunia sihir, karena semua orang bisa sihir,  _melakukan sihir_  itu sendiri bukanlah sesuatu kelebihan. Jadi dia harus menjadi sekuat mungkin agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melukainya lagi.

Harry tidaklah bodoh. Dia tahu penindasan, prasangka buruk, dan diskriminasi tidaklah terjadi di dunia Muggle saja.

Nott menghentikan pencarian bukunya dan dengan senang hati memandu Harry mengelilingi toko buku itu sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Dia merekomendasikan beberapa buku bagus mengenai budaya dunia sihir, sejarah, etiket, hukum, dan politik. Harry membeli semua buku yang Nott sarankan ditambah dengan apa yang dia sendiri temukan. Dia sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan musim panasnya untuk membaca dan mengejar  _seluruh_  ketertinggalannya.

Terakhir mereka menghampiri rak dengan subjek buku acak. Harry mengambil dua buku mengenai pengetahuan dan cara membuat tongkat sihir (dia ingin tahu tongkat mana yang harus lebih sering dia gunakan, holly atau ash), dan memasukkannya ke dalam kerangjang belanjaannya.

Satu buku mengenai sihir yang tidak umum menarik perhatiannya. Harry mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. “Apa itu animagus?”

Nott bersender pada rak buku dan dengan cepat memilah-milah buku yang terletak di ujung meja. “Orang yang bisa berubah menjadi hewan sesuka mereka,” jawabnya. “Berbeda dari transfigurasi diri dan juga tidak seberbahaya itu. Yah, setidaknya setelah kau mendapatkan wujud perubahanmu sih. Selain itu juga jauh lebih mudah dikontrol. Sangat sulit untuk dilakukan tapinya.”

Harry mengoreh kantong uangnya dan menarik buku kecil yang dia ambil dari brankas keluarga Potter, tertimbun diantara banyaknya rak yang ada. Buku itu berjudul  _Transfigurasi Animagus_

“Kamu dapat itu darimana?” tanya Nott tajam.

Harry tersentak kaget. Dia kira Nott sedang terlalu serius membaca dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi ternyata tidak. “Eh… kenapa?”

Nott melihat Harry dengan pandangan menilainya lagi. “Buku itu… tidak terlalu legal.”

“Sesuatu itu hanya akan legal atau tidak. Tidak ada tengah-tengah,” kata Harry mengenyitkan keningnya kepada Nott sambil memasukkan buku tersebut kembali ke kantong uangnya.

Nott mengangkat bahu. “Secara teknis buku itu legal untuk  _dimiliki,_  tapi tidak legal untuk dijual, diterbitkan, disalin, dan dibeli. Menjadi animagus tanpa mendaftarkan diri kepada Kementrian Sihir juga tidak legal. Kamu akan dapat… perhatian buruk kalau ketahuan memiliki itu.”

“Terima kasih atas peringatannya,” ucap Harry dengan kaku. Dia tidak suka Nott memiliki sesuatu yang bisa di manfaatkan untuk mengancamnya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk memastikan bahkan razia dadakan juga tidak akan menemukan buku itu. Dia tidak tahu hak privasi seperti apa yang diberikan kepada murid di Hogwarts.

“Rahasiamu aman sama aku,” kata Nott. Dia terdiam dan seringainya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang penuh perhatian. “Selama kau berjanji untuk mengajak aku kalau kamu memutuskan untuk menggunakan buku itu dan belajar untuk menjadi animagus.”

Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Nott mengasumsi bahwa Harry mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak legal (asumsi yang benar sih, tapi bukan sesuatu yang biasanya langsung orang pikirkan) dan keinginan Nott untuk ikut melakukannya.

Dia memasukkan buku tentang sihir tidak umum ke dalam keranjangnya. “Setuju.”

Nott mengangguk tajam dan melihat-lihat sekitar toko. “Aku rasa aku sudah selesai disini.”

Harry melihat ke keranjang Nott. Entah bagaimana, meskipun sebagian besar waktu Nott dihabiskan untuk membantu Harry melihat-lihat, keranjangnya hampir sama penuhnya dengan keranjang Harry. Untungnya keranjang belanja mereka sudah diberikan mantra peringan dan pengembang, jadi mereka berdua tidak kesulitan membawa buku-buku yang mereka beli.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di depan kasir untuk membayar semua yang mereka beli. Nott membaca buku yang terlihat membahas sihir air saat Harry memasukkan semua yang dia beli ke dalam kopernya di pojokkan toko dekat bagian  _Hukum Dunia Sihir Pada Masa Pra-Romawi_  yang dipenuhi dengan debu. Tanpa terlihat oleh Nott, Harry membuka tongkat holly-nya yang terbungkus dan memasukkannya ke sarung tongkatnya. Setelah itu dia memasukkan buku yang dia ambil dari brankas keluarga Potter dan tongkat ash-nya ke dalam kompartemen rahasia kopernya.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, kopernya yang telah dikecilkan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas abu-abunya bersama dengan baju Muggle miliknya yang menjijikkan. Harry memutuskan untuk membakar baju-baju tersebut nanti saat dia sendirian.

“Apa kamu punya burung hantu?” tanya Nott tiba-tiba saat mereka keluar dari toko buku itu. “Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa saling mengirim surat. Masih ada kurang lebih satu bulan sebelum kita masuk sekolah.”

Harry hanya memandang Nott. “Burung hantu?”

“Oh iya, maaf. Pos burung hantu.” Nott mendangak sedikit lalu menunjuk ke kejauhan. Harry menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk dan mengernyitkan matanya. Dia melihat seekor burung besar berwarna coklat terbang memasuki toko dekat dengan Gringotts dengan sesuatu terikat di kakinya. “Kita menggunakannya untuk mengirim surat. Anak kelas satu diizinkan untuk membawa burung hantu, katak, atau kucing,” dia menyeringai lagi. “Banyak murid yang melanggar peraturan tersebut dan membawa binatang lain. Selama binatang itu kecil, tidak melukai orang, dan yang membawa binatang itu pintar menyembunyikannya, para professor tidak akan menghukum murid itu. Yang berarti pastinya banyak Slytherin dan Ravenclaw yang melanggar peraturan tersebut, karena Hufflepuff jarang melanggar peraturan, dan Gryffindor sama sekali tidak bisa diam dan menjaga rahasia.”

Harry tersenyum. Secara pribadi, dia tidak suka tertawa di depan umum karena hal itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih ekspresif. Tapi dia rasa Theo Nott bukanlah jenis orang yang akan tersinggung atau kesal jika Harry hanya diam. Hal itu membuatnya lega.

“Aku mau,” jawabnya. “Saling kirim surat.”

“Syukurlah,” ucap Nott. “Aku akan butuh teman untuk belajar, dan kamu sepertinya baik.”

Harry melirik ke arah Nott. Dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan anak tersebut untuk bertanya beberapa hal. “Meskipun aku nanti masuk Gryffindor?”

Nott menghela napas berat. “ _Kurasa_ aku dapat membuat pengecualian dalam persaingan Slytherin-Gryffindor. Asal nanti kamu tidak berubah menjadi anak nekatan yang menyebalkan.”

“Kurasa aku tidak akan jadi begitu,” kata Harry. “Lagipula aku ragu bakal masuk ke Gryffindor, kalau berdasarkan apa yang kamu jelaskan tadi.”

Nott menyeringai. “Menurutku juga.”

Dengan ragu Harry bertanya. “Eh, kamu tahu tidak asrama ayahku dulu apa?”

“Gryffindor, pastinya,” ucap Nott. “Kedua orangtuamu anak Gryffindor. Aku yakin akan menjadi skandal hebat kalau kembarannya calon anak emas Gryffindor dari pasangan emas Gryffindor nanti masuk di Slytherin. Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu dimana?”

“Dia… tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan,” jawab Harry. “Katanya dia Auror?”

“Yap. Penegak Hukum Magis, Ketua Auror.” Nott terlihat berusaha untuk menahan diri menambahkan nada mengejek dalan kalimatnya atau memutarkan matanya. “Yang paling muda untuk mendapatkan posisi tersebut.”

Harry menyadari pemilihan kata Nott. “Mendapatkan? Bukan memegang?”

“Dia baru di angkat,” terang Nott. “Pangkatnya di naikkan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ada yang taruhan seberapa dia akan bertahan. Jangan bilang padanya ya, yang bertaruh itu bukan orang-orang yang sering bergaul dengannya.”

Harry mengernyitkan matanya kepada Nott. Dia telah menyadari beberapa hal selama mereka mengobrol, dan dia yakin ada permasalahan politik di dunia baru untuknya ini yang tidak dikatakan oleh Nott. “Kenapa aku merasa keluargamu dan keluargaku tidak akur ya?”

“Karena kamu itu terlalu jeli,” balas Nott mengernyitkan dahinya juga.

Harry berpikir sejenak. “Es krim?” Dari pengalamannya yang sedikit, sangat sulit untuk kesal saat sedang makan es krim.

“Oke. Akan ku jelaskan sambil kita makan es krim.”

Harry membeli semangkuk es krim yang sederhana. Nott membeli semangkuk besar es krim yang terlihat seperti akan membuat orang yang memakannya koma kebanyakan gula dan memakan setengahnya sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti dan mulai menjelaskan.

“Oke. Jadi begini,” katanya dengan tatapan serius. “Di perang yang… yang diikuti oleh orangtua mu…”

“Yang membunuh ibuku,” potong Harry. “Perang yang Vol—maaf, Kau Tahu Siapa mencoba membunuh kembaranku yang malah akhirnya membunuh _nya_  dan semua orang jadi panik ketakutan.”

Nott tergelak. “Yap, benar. Maaf. Aku tahu hal itu tidaklah lucu, cara kau menyimpulkannya itu yang lucu. Nah lalu, masalah besar dalam perang itu adalah keluarga darah murni yang tua tidak suka Kementrian tiba-tiba datang dan seenak hati memberikan arahan cara melakukannya. Ada juga banyak kepercayaan tentang kemurnian darah, yang intinya kurang lebih bilang kalau Muggle itu binatang rendah dan penyihir harus menguasai mereka dengan kekuatan dan kelebihan yang ada.  Ada juga yang berpendapat kalau penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu juga paling bagus adalah orang-orang rendah dan paling buruk adalah penyusup yang harus di bunuh. Yang itu tapi tergantung kamu bertanya kepada siapa.”

Harry merasa mual. Seketika dia kehilangan nafsunya untuk memakan es krim. “Dan… apa ada basis mengenai hal itu? Apa penyihir kelahiran Muggle tidak sama kuat saat melakukan sihir?”

“Sejauh yang bisa orang ukur, tidak sama sekali,” ujar Nott sambil menusuk es krimnya dengan ganas. Dia tidak terlihat puas karena es krim itu lembut dan tidak terlalu enak untuk di tusuk. “Hal itu cuman dijadikan alasan dalam pertikaian mengenai budaya yang ada. Intinya, budaya dunia sihir itu mulai berkurang karena bertambahnya penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang tidak tahu adat dan tradisi kita, dan lebih parah lagi,  _tidak mencoba_  untuk mempelajarinya sama sekali. Orangtuaku termasuk yang setuju tentang hal itu. Kau Tahu Siapa lalu datang, membangun ketakutan berdasarkan hal tersebut, dan entah dengan menakuti, mencuci otak, atau meyakinkan mereka, membuat banyak orang untuk mengikutinya. Dia itu yang memulai perang ambil-alih-Kementrian-bunuh-penyihir-kelahiran-Muggle-dan-kuasai-para-Muggle-rendahan tersebut. Sendirian, para pengikutnya tidak akan seberbahaya itu. Tapi dengan Kau Tahu Siapa mereka hampir menang. Bahkan saat itu orang-orang Sisi Putih hanya menang karena ada bayi yang mengalahkan kutukan pembunuh dan tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya.”

“Dan yang melakukan itu adalah kembaranku,” tutup Harry. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa mengenai fakta bahwa kembarannya itu terkenal.

“Yep. Sebenarnya aku terkejut tidak ada orang yang menghampirimu untuk meminta tanda tangan atau berjabat tangan denganmu,” terang Nott. “Mungkin karena mata kalian beda warna. Mata Jules itu coklat. Atau mungkin juga tingkah lakumu.  _Dia_  itu sangat berisik dan sulit untuk diabaikan. Oh iya baru ingat, daritadi kamu terus-terus memicingkan matamu. Apa matamu perlu diperiksa?”

“Sepertinya. Jadi, sisi ‘Putih’ menang,” pancing Harry yang tidak ingin membicarakan keluarga Potter sekarang.

“Iya. Lalu… banyak pengikut Kau Tahu Siapa menggunakan apa yang sekarang dikenal sebagai ‘Pembelaan Imperius’. Jadi ada kutukan pengendali pikiran yang bernama Imperius dan banyak dari mereka menyatakan kalau mereka ada dalam pengaruh kutukan tersebut. Sangat sulit untuk dibuktikan kebenarannya karena ramuan kejujuran veritaserum belum dibuat saat itu.”

Harry dapat menduga bagaimana kelanjutan dari cerita ini.

Nott membuka mulutnya tepat saat suara kencang mengguncang daerah tempat duduk di luar toko es krim itu. “Harry!”

Harry tersentak kaget dia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk es krimnya. Ingatan mengenai suara kencang Vernon, mengenai tangan yang terangkat siap memukul—

Tapi Paman Vernon tidak pernah menggunakan namanya.

Harry menghilangkan ingatan tersebut dan menoleh ke ayahnya yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan marah.

“Sial,” bisik Nott. “Potter, aku harus pergi—“

Nott hampir sepenuhnya bangun dari kursinya saat James sampai kepada meja mereka. “Harry,” kata James menggertakkan giginya. “Saatnya pulang.”

Harry mengerutkan keningnya ke James. Dia tidak mau pergi dengan siapapun yang sedang terlihat seperti ini. Dalam pengalamannya, ketika ada orang dewasa yang marah pada akhirnya dia hanya akan dipukuli. Dan walaupun James tadinya tidak terlihat seperti itu, kemarahan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatnya khawatir, dan ibunya kan  _adiknya Bibi Petunia_. Bisa jadi Bibi Petunia tidaklah aneh di keluarganya dan ibunya bukan orang yang baik, dan Harry tahu orang yang tidak baik cenderung memilih orang yang tidak baik juga…

Jadi, kesimpulannya, Harry tidak punya jaminan bahwa James Potter adalah orang yang lebih baik daripada Vernon Dursley. Hanya mungkin lebih pintar dalam menyembunyikan keburukannya.

“Aku belum selesai makan,” ucapnya dengan nada sesopan mungkin. “Aku ingin menghabiskan es krimku.”

James duduk dengan kaku sambil menatap Nott tajam.

“Aku akan pergi,” ucap Nott dengan nada bosan dan tidak peduli. “Es krimku sudah mau habis. Senang berkenalan denganmu Potter.”

“Senang berkenalan denganmu juga,” balas Harry sambil melihat anak yang kurang lebih teman pertamanya itu pergi mengembalikan mangkuk yang dia pakai.

James langsung menoleh dengan tajam kepada Harry.

Harry tersentak mundur dan refleks membungkukkan bahunya. Lalu dia sadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dan James tidak bisa memukulnya dan segera memaksakan dirinya untuk tenang.

Saat dia melihat ke James, dia melihat ada beberapa ekepresi tersirat dalam raut wajah James: kengerian, syok, dan rasa bersalah.

“Harry,” ucap James dengan nada yang tiba-tiba melembut. “Aku tahu… kalau kamu mungkin akan sulit mengucapkannya, tapi… apa kamu pernah dipukuli keluarga Dursley?”

Harry mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja dan mebiarkan sedikit dari amarahnya muncul pada wajahnya. (Tanpa Harry ketahui, saat dia menatap James matanya bersinar dan terlihat memiliki warna yang sama persis dengan Kutukan Pembunuh.) “Iya,” akuinya. “Biasanya aku dipukuli saja. Selain itu Paman Vernon suka menggunakan ikat pinggangnya untuk mencambukku. Terkadang aku dicambuk dengan hiasan gesper yang ada juga. Bibi Petunia pernah mematahkan gagang sapu saat memukul punggungku waktu aku umur sembilan tahun, dan memukulku di kepala dengan penggorengan saat aku tujuh tahun.” Dengan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, Harry melihat mata James terlihat semakin hampa. Itu berarti James tidak akan menyiksa anaknya secara fisik. Atau mungkin dia hanya tidak mau  _ada orang lain_  yang menyiksa anaknya.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, Harry senang membuat ayahnya merasa bersalah seperti ini.

Tapi dia tidak perlu menyebutkan semua yang pernah dia alami. Jadi Harry tetap merahasiakan beberapa hal. Bagaimana terkadang dia tidak diberikan makan sebagai hukuman, dikunci dalam lemari selama dua minggu dan hanya boleh keluar untuk ke kamar mandi beberapa kali sehari, dipaksa untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, bahkan retak dan patah tulangnya yang hanya diobati sedikit. Semua hal tersebut bisa dia jadikan senjata untuk lain hari. Dia tidak perlu menceritakan masa kecilnya yang berantakan sekaligus.

Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk santai dan kembali memakan es krimnya dengan tenang.

James menarik napas dalam. “Harry, aku—aku sangat minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, kalau saja aku tahu—“

“Tapi kamu tak tahu,” potong Harry seringan yang dia bisa. “Sudah bukan masalah sekarang,” dia memakan es krimnya lagi. Saat James tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya saat mereka masih berapa di tempat umum, setidaknya untuk mencegah James melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. “Kenapa kamu sangat marah?”

“Apa  _anak itu_  memperkenalkan namanya?” tanya James.

“Iya. Theo Nott.”

“Ayahnya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut.”

Harry terdiam dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. “Salah satu pengikut Kau Tahu Siapa?”

James mengerutkan dahinya. “Bagaimana kamu tahu itu?”

Harry mengangkat bahu.

“Kau benar, salah satu pengikut Kau Tahu Siapa,” terang James. “Ayahnya, Tiberius Nott, menyatakan dalam pengadilan kalau dia dikendalikan sehingga bisa kabur dari hukuman.”  _Jadi itu yang tidak mau Nott katakan. Wajar sih._

“Tentu saja semuanya bohong. Bukan hanya dia, banyak pengikut Kau Tahu Siapa melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak ingin kau bergaul dengan anaknya, Harry.”

Harry tetap memandang es krimnya untuk memperpanjang waktu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya kontak yang dia punya dengan anak seumurannya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan ayahnya secepat ini.

Akhirnya Harry mengatakan “Nott tadi baik padaku. Kita belanja buku bersama dan dia menceritakan tentang Hogwarts.”

“Apa yang dia ceritakan?” tanya James. Sangat jelas dia mengira bahwa Nott hanya menceritakan hal-hal yang buruk.

Harry harus menyembunyikan senyum yang hampir muncul pada wajahnya. “Nott bilang kalau Hogwarts adalah salah satu sekolah sihir terbaik dan tertua di dunia, meskipun peringkat nilainya agak menurun selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Ada empat asrama disana. Slytherin yang memiliki banyak lulusan yang menjadi Penyihir Hitam. Hufflepuff dikenal dengan kesetiaan dan keadilannya, Slytherin dengan ambisi dan kecerdikan, Ravenclaw dengan kreatifitas dan kecerdasan, Gryffindor dengan rasa ksatria dan keberanian. Selain itu setiap asrama bermain Quidditch antara satu sama lain dan juga tidur dan pergi ke kelas bersama anak-anak yang satu asrama dengan mereka.”

James terdiam. “Itu… hampir semuanya benar.”

“Hampir semuanya?” tanya Harry

James mengerutkan dahinya. “Oke, semuanya benar. Tapi dengarkan aku Harry, Tiberius Nott itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Sangat mungkin kalau dia menyuruh anaknya untuk bersikap baik kepadamu atau Jules untuk menyakiti kalian.”

“Tidak mungkin,” balas Harry. “Kan tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenai aku dan fakta kalau Julian Potter memiliki kakak kembar.”

“Benar juga,” ucap James masih mengerutkan dahinya.

“Nott sepertinya anak yang baik,” ucap Harry sambil memperhatikan ayahnya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak bisa langsung mengatakan  _Aku akan tetap berteman dengannya dan kau tidak bisa melarangku!_  tanpa memulai pertengkaran yang tidak dia butuhkan. “Dia bilang meskipun kita nanti beda asrama kita tetap bisa belajar bareng. Dia juga bertanya apa aku mau saling kirim surat dengannya sebelum masuk sekolah.”

James menghela napas. “Yah, kurasa kalau hanya surat menyurat tidak masalah. Nah, aku baru ingat kalau kita harus membelikanmu burung hantu.”

“Oh iya,” kata Harry. “Burung hantu. Nott tadi juga ada bilang itu. Kalian menggunakan burung untuk mengirim surat? Sepertinya malah akan lama sampai.”

James mengayunkan tangannya dan mangkuk Harry melayang ke meja bertuliskan  _piring habis pakai_. “Aslinya jauh lebih efisien dari yang kamu bayangkan. Burung hantu sudah punya sihir sejak jaman dulu. Memang tidak disadari Muggle tapi kalau seekor burung hantu lama tinggal di dekat pemukiman penyihir atau tempat-tempat yang memiliki banyak energi sihir, burung itu akan menjadi lebih pintar dan dapat terbang lebih cepat. Terkadang ada juga burung elang dan rajawali yang seperti itu. Walau mereka jauh lebih jarang ada. Jadi kamu mau satu?”

Harry mengangkat bahu. “Sepertinya berguna.”

“Pastinya,” senyum James. Senyumannya tidak sehangat atau selebar sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya dia telah melupakan permasalahan mengenari Theo Nott. Tentu saja Harry tetap akan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. “Julian sudah membeli burung hantu salju dan menamakannya Hantu.”

Harry bertekad untuk tidak membeli burung hantu salju.

Toko Serba Ada Eylops terlihat gelap dan berbau apek. Suara gemerisik binatang terdengar di setiap sudut toko tersebut. Harry melihat ada segerombolan anak-anak seumuran dengannya dan segera menjauh gerombolan tersebut. Dia sekarang sudah tahu seberapa besar pengaruh kembarannya dan dirinya sendiri terhadap orang-orang, dan dia tidak ingin membuat keributan dalam toko hewan peliharaan.             

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Harry keluar dari toko tersebut dengan memegang kandang berisikan elang taita betina yang masih muda. Dengan kepala, punggung, dan sayap yang berwarna hitam serta bagian dada yang berwarna krem, burung tersebut terlihat pintar dan dapat terbang dengan cepat. Mata burung itu terlihat jernih dan cerdas dan paruhnya terlihat sangat tajam. Harry mengingat tentang mitologi Yunani yang dia suka baca tahun lalu, dan berpikir bahwa dia akan menamakan burung tersebut Alekto seperti nama salah satu tiga Erinyes2 pengadil hukuman yang melayani Hades. Hanya saja dia akan mengubah namanya menjadi Alekta supaya tidak ada yang tahu asal namanya tersebut.

Lalu Harry mengatakan kepada James kalau matanya sudah lama tidak diperiksa, dan James pun membawanya ke sebuah optik kacamata sihir. Harry sebisa mungkin mencegah dirinya untuk panik saat kacamatanya di lepas dan matanya di periksa oleh ahli mata yang ada disana. Dia benci tidak bisa melihat apa-apa seperti ini. Apapun bisa saja terjadi saat dia tidak bisa melihat.

Dia memakai kacamatanya lagi saat matanya selesai diperiksa dengan rasa lega.

“Anda bisa memilih bingkai baru, atau kita bisa membenarkan yang lama dan tetap memakai yang itu,” kata penyihir wanita yang memeriksa mata Harry sambil melihat kacamata Harry yang patah dan hanya disambung dengan selotip. Dudley mematahkan kacamatanya beberapa hari yang lalu dan Harry belum bisa memperbaiki barang dengan kekuatannya. Dia yakin ada mantra untuk memperbaiki barang, dan bertekad untuk segera mempelajarinya.

Harry melihat ke arah James yang juga memakai kacamata bundar dan berpikir apakah lebih bail memilih bingkai yang sama untuk memanipulasi ayahnya, atau memilih bingkai berbeda untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

_Lebih baik yang persegi panjang kalau begitu._

Harry memilih bingkai berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbuat dari logam yang terlihat kokoh, dan menunjukkannya kepada penyihir tersebut sambil tersenyum berterima kasih.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum. “Saya akan segera kembali,” katanya lalu pergi ke dalam toko. Harry rasa wanita itu pergi untuk mentransfigurasi atau mengganti lensa kacamata itu dengan sihir.

“Kapan terakhir matamu diperiksa?” tanya James pelan.

Harry mencoba mengingatnya. “Kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu.”

Bibir James terlihat menegang tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Harry mulai menanyainya mengenai sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu. Karena James terlihat suka mengobrol, rencananya berjalan lancar. Dia segera sadar kalau penjelasan Theo mengenai asrama yang ada jauh lebih baik dan tidak dipenuhi bias dibandingkan dengan apa yang James terangkan. James menggambarkan Slytherin sebagai “asrama bagi ular licik yang tak dapat dipercaya,” Ravenclaw sebagai “orang-orang yang cuman kutu buku,” Hufflepuff sebagai “baik sih, tapi agak membosankan,” dan Gryffindor sebagai “asrama terbaik yang pernah ada, tempat untuk orang-orang yang berani, adil, dan budiman.”

Harry tidak mengatakan kalau “adil dan budiman” itu bukan berarti “sesungguhnya benar.”

Dia merasa lega saat wanita ahli mata itu kembali membawa kacamatanya yang baru. Terlebih saat dia mencoba kacamata tersebut dan dapat melihat jauh lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya.

“Aku bisa melihat  _dengan jelas_ ,” ujarnya kaget dan lupa untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

James tertawa. “Tentu saja. Keren bukan?”

Harry mengangguk dan memberikan senyum paling jujurnya hari itu kepada James. Setidaknya selama satu bulan ke depan dia harus membuat James menyukainya.

“Kopermu di dalam tas itu kan?” tanya James. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka baju barumu. Kamu terlihat sebagai penyihir muda yang pantas. Dan juga jauh lebih rapih daripada Jules pula!”

“Terima kasih,” balas Harry. “Iya kopernya di dalam, dikecilkan dengan mantra penyusut.”

“Bagus,” James tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah. Dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya memang, tapi Harry sudah terbiasa memperhatikan keluarga Dursley selama bertahun-tahun agar dia tahu kapan dia harus berhati-hati, dan James bukanlah aktor yang baik. “Ayo kita pulang. Aku yakin kamu pasti tak sabar bertemu kembaranmu.”

_Adik kembarku, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ada sampai pagi ini. Adik kembarku, yang ternyata merupakan pahlawan untuk sesuatu yang dia tak sadar lakukan dan taka da seorang pun yang bisa menjelaskannya. Kembaranku, yang digambarkan Theo Nott yang merupakan anak dari Pelahap Maut sebagai calon anak emas Gryffindor dari pasangan emas Gryffindor._

“Sangat tidak sabar,” ucap Harry, dan sarkasme dalam kata-katanya sama sekali tidak disadari oleh James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Trust Vault: Brankas untuk Anak. Kurang lebih sama seperti tabungan anak di Indonesia.  
> 2 Erinyes =  Furies. 3 Monster yang melayani Hades sang Dewa penguasa dunia setelah kematian (baik surga atau neraka) dalam mitologi Yunani.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silahkan komentar dan kritik jika ada yang terasa janggal. Masukan kalian sangat berharga teman-teman.

 

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, James tidak menggunakan perapian yang ada di Leaky Cauldron tapi hanya memegang tangan Harry dan mengunakan trik menghilangnya.

James menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu disebut dengan _Apparition_ dan Harry nanti akan mempelajarinya saat dia sudah lebih besar. Harry tidak yakin apakah dia akan menanti saat itu atau tidak. _Apparition_ sangatlah tidak nyaman dan membuatnya merasa seakan seluruh tubuhnya dipisahkan secara molekul, dimasukkan secara paksa melewati sedotan, lalu disambungkan kembali. Alekta mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan suara _kwaak_ dengan marah.

Harry hanya bisa tercengang memandang rumah di depannya.

_Jadi ini tempat kembaranku hidup selama ini._

Harry mengenyahkan rasa iri yang muncul dalam dirinya. Meskipun Harry tidak memiliki pendapat yang bagus tentang ayahnya, bukan berarti Jules akan langsung sama menyebalkannya. Sayangnya, kalau diingat-ingat, Harry sendiri tidak punya banyak pengalaman baik dengan anak laki-laki seumurannya.

Selain itu...  harus diakui, rumah itu benar-benar indah.

Rumah tersebut terbuat dari bata merah tua, dan memiliki banyak jendela berbingkai putih. Teras depannya terlihat terang dan hangat, dan pintu depannya yang besar bergagang besi itu dicat berwarna putih. Harry bisa melihat bahwa rumah itu memiliki empat—tidak, _lima_ lantai. Dia bisa memasukkan rumah nomor 4 Privet Drive ke dalam rumah ini.

“Potter Manor,” ucap James bangga sambil tersenyum kepada Harry saat mereka menaiki tangga. “Kediaman leluhur keluarga kita. Rumah barumu.”

_Tempat ini belum jadi rumahku,_ pikir Harry, tapi dia tetap mengikuti James sambil melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding.

Lukisan yang _dapat bergerak_.

Harry tersentak kaget saat lukisan yang paling dekat dengannya berteriak “Pewaris kita telah kembali! Harry Potter telah pulang!”

James terkekeh. “Maaf. Aku lupa bilang padamu. Foto dan lukisan di dunia sihir itu bisa bergerak,” jelasnya saat banyak lukisan lain mulai ikut bersuara. “Kurang lebih mereka adalah refleksi yang bisa bergerak dari siapa mereka saat masih hidup. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga bisa berpindah antar lukisan,” katanya menunjukkan seorang wanita tersandung masuk ke dalam lukisan tiga orang lelaki yang sedang bermain kartu. “Sebagai Lord Potter, aku bisa membuat mereka menjadi diam, tapi biasanya tidak aku lakukan. Mereka juga berhak memiliki hiburan.”

Harry berpikir saat dia nanti mewarisi gelar keluarga Potter dia pasti akan membuat semua lukisan yang ada diam. Demi menjaga kewarasannya.

“Jules!” teriak James ke arah tangga besar di bagian kiri belakang aula depan. “Ayo turun! Kita ada tamu!”

Harry menggeser ranselnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh Harry beberapa saat sebelum dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berhenti di bagian atas tangga. “Hei! Harry!” teriak dia sebelum berlari menuruni tangga.

Dan seketika Harry lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Melihat James saja telah membuat Harry merasa seperti melihat bayangan dirinya dalam cermin jahil. Melihat Jules, _kembarannya_ , justru lebih parah. Jules terlihat sama persis seperti Harry, hanya saja bekas luka yang ada di dahinya lebih besar, berwarna lebih keperakan, dan terlihat seperti garis lurus daripada berkelok menyerupai petir yang dia miliki. Jules juga menggunakan kacamata berbingkai bulat, membuat Harry merasa lega dia memilih kacamata berbingkai persegi panjang.

“Julian,” balasnya. “Eh, hai.”

_Bagus sekali. Sungguh kesan pertama yang sangat bagus Harry._

Mata Julian juga membelalak lebar. “Hai,” balasnya. “Ini aneh. Kamu terlihat… sama persis denganku.”

Harry berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemiripan mereka berdua, dan mulai memperhatikan kembarannya dengan seksama.

Julian memakai kaos lengan pendek polos dengan celana kargo khaki1 yang pendek juga. Bagus, sepertinya dunia sihir juga menggunakan beberapa jenis pakaian Muggle. Ada noda di baju Jules, dan rambutnya lebih berantakan dari Harry.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Harry membuka mulutnya meskipun dia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

“Oke,” ucap James menepukkan tangannya. “Jules, bagaimana kalau kamu tunjukkan Harry dimana kamarnya? Aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita semua.”

“Beli saja,” balas Jules dengan cepat. “Kumohon.”

James merengut. “Masakanku tidak _seburuk itu_.”

“Iya sih. Tapi tidak terlalu enak juga,” kata Jules. “Dan ini hari pertama Harry di sini.”

“Kamu benar. Bagaimana kalau aku pesan pizza?”

“ _Setuju_. Pizza peperoni dan… sosis.”

“Harus ada sayurnya juga. Ingat, kalau mau sehat makananmu harus seimbang juga.”

“Baiklah… tambah paprika.”

“Siap. Bagaimana Harry? Tidak apa-apa?”

Harry masih mencoba mencerna pembicaraan cepat di hadapannya. Dudley _tidak pernah_ berbicara seperti itu kepada Paman Vernon. Mengobrol layaknya… _teman_.

“Uh, boleh. Aku belum pernah makan pizza.”

Jules terlihat terkejut. “Apa! Tidak mungkin kamu belum pernah makan pizza! Pizza itu sangat enak. Yah, boleh kita beli tiga?”

James tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak terlihat terpaksa sama sekali. “Tiga pizza, siap dipesan.”

“Ayo aku tunjukkan kamarmu,” kata Jules sambil menarik tangan Harry menaiki tangga. Selama mereka berjalan Jules terus bercerita mengenai lukisan yang ada dan bagaimana dia membersihkan kamar untuk Harry seharian karena kamar itu dekat dengan kamarnya dan terkadang dia menaruh barang-barangnya di situ, bagaimana dia _tidak sabar_ untuk mengajari Harry terbang, dan bagaimana dia tidak percaya kalau dia punya saudara kembar—

Selama itu Harry berusaha keras mengingatkan diri untuk bernapas dan berjalan tanpa tersandung di saat yang sama.

“Nah ini dia kamarmu,” ucap Jules sambil membuka pintu. “Agak lebih kecil dari kamarku, tapi kebanyakan kamar di rumah ini dikunci karena sudah lama cuman ada aku sama ayah yang tinggal di rumah dan hanya kamar ini yang bisa dibersihkan dengan cepat…”

“Tidak apa,” potong Harry. “Sungguh.”

“Oke baguslah.”

Harry mencoba menghiraukan rasa lega yang muncul dalam dirinya karena mendapatkan kamar tidur, terlebih pula kamar yang jauh lebih besar dari kedua kamar Dudley seperti ini. Di dalam kamar tersebut ada tempat tidur besar bercat merah dan emas di atas pernis kayu berwarna coklat, rak buku, lemari besar, dan meja belajar. Selain itu ada juga kursi _beanbag_ dan kursi berlengan di pojokan kamar berserta jendela besar yang menghadap halaman berumput yang menyambung dengan hutan yang ada di belakang.

Jules melompat duduk ke atas kasur Harry. “Apa kamu suka selimutnya? Aku membantu ayah memilih selimut itu. Kita punya banyak selimut yang diberikan mantra pengawet disimpan di loteng, semua warnanya sama sih, tapi selimut itu yang paling hangat. Merah sama Emas itu warna Gryffindor. Ayah sudah menjelaskan asrama yang ada di Hogwarts kan? Aku yakin kita pasti masuk Gryffindor. Gryffindor itu asrama yang terbaik!”

Harry menarik napas dalam dan memberikan Jules senyum terbaiknya. “Iya, hebat sekali. Aku, eh, hanya… ingin ganti baju, dan… siap-siap,” katanya mengayunkan tangannya dengan samar. “Dan, eh… maaf, cuman ini hari yang melelahkan untukku dan aku mau… beristirahat sebentar sebelum makan malam.”

“Oh! Iya. Tentu saja.” Jules turun dari kasur Harry dengan cekatan. “Nanti aku panggil saat pizzanya sudah sampai ya?”

“Iya. Terima kasih.”

Harry menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sana selama beberapa saat.

_Tarik napas yang panjang. Terus…. Kamu tidak apa-apa Harry, atur saja napasmu._

Dia berusaha memusatkan pikirannnya. Merasakan kayu dingin yang terasa oleh jari dan dahinya hingga dia tidak lagi merasa seakan seluruh isi dunia jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Kamar itu hampir _terlalu_ besar. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan dapat memiliki banyak barang untuk mengisi semua ruang yang ada dalam kamar tersebut. Tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya menaruh baju dan buku yang dia punya ke dalam lemari dan rak yang ada, dan merasa cukup nyaman untuk menganggap rumah tersebut adalah _rumahnya_. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan terus tinggal di rumah itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Untuk sekarang, dia akan tetap menyimpan semua barang yang dia miliki di dalam kopernya.

Harry melepas jubah musim panasnya dan mengganti tunik yang dia pakai dengan kaus lengan pendek polos berwarna hitam, salah satu dari sedikit baju yang mirip dengan baju Muggle yang ada di toko baju yang dia kunjungi. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans dan tetap memakai sepatu bot kulit naganya. Tongkat holly-nya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Setelah itu Harry memasukkan baju yang tadi dia pakai ke dalam koper, mengecilkan koper itu kembali, dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Tidak lama kemudian Harry mengubah pikirannya dan mengambil kopernya lagi, membesarkannya ke ukuran semula dan menaruhnya di kaki tempat tidur. Untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak akan memindahkan barangnya ke dalam lemari dan rak yang ada, jaga-jaga kalau dia harus pergi tiba-tiba.         

Dan sekarang Harry berdiri di tengah kamarnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Harry menghela napas panjang. Karena tadi ada James, Petunia tidak bisa menolak saat Harry meminta untuk membawa beberapa buku cerita Muggle milik Dudley dengannya. Dia memilih delapan buku favoritnya dan James memasukkan semua buku itu ke dalam tas yang telah diberikan Mantra Pengembang Tak Terdeteksi. Bisa saja Harry membaca salah satu buku itu sekarang, tapi dia tidak mau mencari James untuk meminta buku-buku tersebut.

Dia mencoba menggunakan kembali mantra tanpa tongkatnya untuk memastikan dia masih bisa menggunakannya meskipun dia sekarang sudah memiliki tongkat sihir. Semuanya—mulai dari mantra penghangat, pemanggil cahaya, penerbang, hingga yang menumbuhkan rambutnya—tetap dia bisa lakukan. Dia bahkan membuka dan mengunci pintu kamarnya beberapa kali, hanya saja saat dia mencobanya pada kopernya, sihirnya teralihkan dan tidak mengenai koper tersebut. Setidaknya hal itu menunjukkan kalau jimat penangkal dan kata sandi yang diberikan tetap berfungsi.

Oke. Jadi dia tetap bisa melakukan sihir meskipun tanpa tongkat. Dia hanya harus terus berlatih, mencoba apa  dia bisa melakukan hal yang selain yang dia telah bisa lakukan.

Harry menghela napas dan mengambil buku mengenai Mantra yang tadi dia beli. Mantra di dalamnya ditulis berurut sesuai alfabet, tapi kalau dia menyentuh buku itu dengan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan “Mudah,” seluruh mantra yang dianggap cocok untuk pemula akan bersinar sedikit. Dia membuka buku itu dan mencoba mantra penerbang mudah—“ _Wingardium leviosa!_ ”—ke arah kopernya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya koper tersebut terhuyung-huyung mengambang di udara. Harry mengernyitkan dahi, memfokuskan pikirannya, dan akhirnya koper tersebut diam.

Setelah bereksperimen sedikit, Harry akhirnya bisa menerbangkan sesuatu tanpa mengucapkan apapun              . Dia sadar dia dapat mengendalikan tongkatnya dan juga benda yang di terbangkan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, tidak seperti sebelumnya, dia tiadak menjadi cepat lelah. Dia lalu mencoba untuk menerbangkan beberapa benda secara bersamaan, dan berhasil menerbangkan empat bantal sebelum akhirnya sihirnya mulai meleset. Hanya saja, Harry masih harus mengucapkan mantranya saat menerbangkan beberapa benda sekaligus.

Dia harus terus berlatih.

Harry memutar-mutarkan tongkat yang dia pegang di tangannya sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Bersantai sebentar tidaklah buruk. Hari ini _sangatlah melelahkan_ , dan dia baru saja menghabiskan tiga puluh menit untuk berlatih mengendalikan sihirnya…

Seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya. “Hei! Harry! Pizzanya sudah sampai!”

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Benar juga. Penyihir. Ayah. Kembaran. Pizza.

Perutnya berbunyi, mengingatkan kalau dia juga butuh makan.

Harry mengantongkan tongkat holly-nya dan membuka pintu kamar.

Jules menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah tangga. “Dapurnya ke arah sini.”

“Apa kamu biasanya jalan sejauh ini hanya untuk makan?” tanya Harry. Mereka menuruni tangga yang berbeda, tangga kecil yang menempel ke dinding bukan tangga besar yang ada di aula depan.

Jules mengangkat bahu. “Kurang lebih. Tidak terlalu jauh juga.”

“Apa ayah biasanya masak?”

“Yap. Kalau bukan dia paling elf-rumah yang masak.”

“Elf-rumah?”

Jules merengutkan mukanya. Dia sangat ekspresif. Harry tidak tahu bagaimana kembarannya nyaman menunjukkan emosinya untuk dilihat orang begitu saja. “Mereka terlihat seperti goblin kecil, tapi tidak sekasar goblin dan yah… lebih kecil. Mereka terikat untuk melayani keluarga yang ada di rumah yang mereka diami.”

“Jadi mereka itu budak?”

Jules terlihat ngeri. “Tidak! Mereka _suka_ melayani manusia. Dibebaskan itu adalah hal paling memalukan bagi elf-rumah.”

“Hm.” Harry harus melihat sendiri, tapi dia rasa dia bisa percaya dulu saja dengan Jules. “Seperti brownies berarti ya.”

“Aku akan berasumsi kalau yang kamu maksud itu bukan kue, dan menganggap mereka sama,” ucap Jules.

_Jadi kamu bisa jenaka juga. Mungkin masih ada harapan._ “Dan mereka bisa masak?”

“Iya. Mereka hanya perlu beberapa menit waktu kita berjalan ke dapur dan saat kita sampai pasti makanan sudah selesai di masak. Tapi entah mengapa mereka tidak bisa memasak pizza dengan baik. Mungkin saja cuman elf-rumah kita sih, karena Bidda dan Corker sudah agak tua, dan Marnee itu… aneh. Nanti kamu akan liat.”

“Apa kita boleh minta apa yang kita ingin makan ke mereka?” tanya Harry mengingat sisa roti naan dan kari pedas yang pernah diberikan oleh Bibi Petunia. Keluarga Dursley tidak ada yang suka dengan rempah-rempah yang digunakan dalam kari itu, dan akhirnya semua sisanya diberikan kepada Harry. Itu adalah saat yang luar biasa untuknya.

“Bisa saja,” jawab Jules. “Jadi gimana rasanya hidup sama Muggle? Apa foto dan lukisan mereka benar-benar tidak bergerak?”

“Eh, tidak. Kecuali kamu nonton film. Eh… film itu seperti gerakan yang direkam lalu diputar lagi. Cuman film itu rata-rata hanya karangan saja, dan tidak berinteraksi dengan yang menonton mereka.”

“Jadi tidak sama seperti foto dan lukisan disini ya,” kata Jules. “Eh, sebentar. Kita punya lukisan Sir Lucas di lantai empat yang cuman mengulang-ulang pertarungan _jousting_ dan tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun. Apa mirip dengan itu?”

“Mungkin. Terdengarnya mirip,” jawab Harry.

“Apa kita nanti bisa pergi nonton film? Bagaimana caranya? Harus nonton di mana?”

Harry mencoba menjelaskan bioskop sebisa mungkin dan merasa lega saat mereka sampai di dapur dan perhatian Jules teralihkan oleh makanan yang tersedia.

Dia sangat yakin kalau tadi Jules berbicara tanpa henti hanya karena dia masih terlalu bersemangat, dan sekarang setelah dia menjadi lebih tenang Jules akan lebih… penasaran. Meskipun dia tau dia masih membutuhkan waktu sebelum dia bisa menganggap Jules lebih dari seseorang yang berhubungan darah dengannya, Harry berharap setidaknya mereka bisa berteman. Dan dia pikir dia tidak akan bisa menganggap dan memanggil James sebagai ayahnya.

Jules dan James memakan pizza dengan semangat. Harry menjaga dua potong pizzanya dan menyimak percakapan kaku kedua orang dihadapannya. Dia tahu percakapan mereka menjadi kaku karena keberadaan dirinya yang membuat suasana keluarga beranggotakan dua orang itu berubah.

Harry benci menjadi orang yang mengacaukan sesuatu.               

Paling tidak pizza yang mereka makan itu enak, dan lama kelamaan James dan Jules jadi tidak secanggung sebelumnya. Selain itu, Harry harus menjawab pertanyaan Jules mengenai tumbuh besar seperti Muggle dengan hati-hati, walaupun setidaknya pertanyaan kembarannya itu lebih mengenai bagaimana Muggle melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari, dan bukan apa yang Harry lakukan di sana. Selama mereka mengobrol James terlihat sangat tegang, tapi Harry menghiraukannya dan tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Jules. Dia tidak bisa melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus. Semua harus dilakukan secara perlahan.

Jules juga terlihat ragu untuk bersikap seperti apa di depan Harry, tapi tidak seburuk yang Harry duga. Bisa saja mereka berdua saling membenci satu sama lain saat pertama kali bertemu.

Walaupun dia masih merasa aneh melihat orang lain yang sama persis dengannya memandang balik.

Harry memperhatikan seberapa banyak Jules makan, memastikan untuk memakan satu porsi di bawah Jules, memperhatikan James dengan seksama agar dia tidak makan lebih banyak dari yang diperbolehkan untuknya. Tapi sepertinya James tidak peduli berapa banyak yang Harry makan.

Meskipun dia tidak terlalu lapar, Harry mengambil satu potong pizza lebih banyak daripada Jules.

James tidak mengatakan apapun.

Harry memakannya perlahan, memperhatikan reaksi apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi sepertinya James tidak sadar, dan bahkan tidak peduli, siapa dari mereka yang makan lebih banyak. Harry memutuskan bahwa itu adalah salah satu sisi baiknya. Setidaknya _Jules_ dirawat dengan baik.

“Yah, kan di luar masih terang,” kata Jules melihat ke arah James dengan tatapan memelas. “Boleh aku ajak Harry terbang?”

_Terbang_. Nah, _itu_ terdengar seru. Harry ingin sekali mencobanya. Tapi dia tahu kalau hari ini dia sudah terlalu lelah, dan dia sudah sering menghabiskan banyak waktu memasak dan membersihkan rumah untuk menyadari kalau dia menjadi lebih ceroboh saat dia sedang lelah.

“Aku rasa jangan hari ini,” ucapnya. “Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Bagaimana kalau besok?”

“Baiklah,” kata Jules kembali memakan potongan pizza terakhirnya.

“Aku juga ingin mengajakmu melihat-lihat keliling rumah, apa kamu mau?” kata James.

Harry mengangguk. “Iya boleh.” Dia sudah merencanakan untuk melihat-lihat sendiri, tapi akan lebih baik kalau dipandu agar dia tahu bagian-bagian yang tidak boleh dia masuki sambil menanyakan beberapa hal untuk memastikan peraturan apa yang ada di rumah tersebut.

Sepertinya dia baru akan bisa mengirim surat kepada Nott beberapa hari lagi. Harry harap Alekta sudah tahu bagaimana caranya mengirim surat. Tadi dia mengeluarkan Alekta dari kandangnya, dan elang itu langsung terbang untuk berburu.

“James?” panggilnya ragu. “Hari ini… tadi… kamu marah saat aku mengobrol dengan Theo Nott. Seberapa berbahaya Pelahap Maut sekarang ini?”

James menaruh serbetnya perlahan.

Jules tiba-tiba menatap Harry dengan serius. “Mereka masih bebas,” katanya. “Beberapa dari mereka. Dan banyak kepercayaan darah murni masih beredar. Keluarga Nott salah satu yang mempercayai hal tersebut. Kamu tadi bertemu dengan anaknya?”

“Iya,” jawab Harry memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Nott.  “Aku tadi bertemu dengannya saat sedang membeli teleskop. Lalu kami mengobrol sebentar,”

“Keluarga Nott adalah keluarga yang sudah ada sejak lama,” potong James. “Aku rasa ada beberapa sepupu mereka yang tidak ikut perang, tapi keluarga intinya… mereka sangat mendukung Kau Tahu Siapa,”

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya ke arah Jules. “Kamu mengenal Theo Nott?”

“Aku sih berharap tidak,” gumam Jules. “Tapi ya, iya aku kenal dia. Dia sering datang ke pesta atau perkumpulan yang sering dilakukan.”

Harry melihat ke arah James dengan tatapan bingung.

“Jules adalah Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup,” terang James sambil melihat anak keduanya dengan bangga. “Jadi dia sering diperhatikan oleh media. Keluarga kita mengadakan banyak kegiatan atas nama Jules seperti perkemahan Quidditch untuk anak-anak dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, atau pesta amal pada saat Natal setiap tahunnya.”

“Mereka sampai menulis buku _tentang aku,_ ” ucap Jules dengan nada ngeri. “Buku-buku anak, bisa kamu bayangkan itu? ‘Jules Potter dan Si Manusia Salju Bermuka Masam.’ Sangat konyol. Aku ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan Penyihir-penyihir Hitam, bukan jalan-jalan berteman dengan manusia salju yang disihir.”

“Jules,” tegur James ringan. Tegurannya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar matanya di depan mereka.

Tapi…

“Jadi kalian melakukan acara-acara sosial dan berinteraksi,” katanya. “Dengan anak-anak darah murni lainnya.”

“Kami tidak punya pilihan,” ucap James. “Orang-orang dewasa menggunakan acara-acara tersebut untuk negosiasi politik dan memperluas jaringan mereka. Sebagai Ketua Auror dan juga pemegang kursi Wizengamot secara tidak resmi aku harus mendatangi acara-acara tersebut. Anak-anak kecil bermain di dalam rumah tuan rumah yang mengadakan acara saat kami berbincang dan anak-anak yang lebih tua mengawasi yang lebih muda. Acara-acara tersebut kadang dilakukan beberapa kali dalam setahun.”

Harry memutuskan untuk menunda bertanya mengenai anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya. Hal tersebut lebih baik dia tanyakan saat dia tidak terlalu lelah sampai tidak bisa berpikir seperti sekarang. Dia menambahkan hal tersebut ke dalam daftar pertanyaan dalam otaknya yang semakin panjang.

“Tapi untuk pertanyaan awalmu, daripada Pelahap Maut, permasalahannya adalah Penyihir Hitam pada umumnya,” terang James. “Di luar sana pasti akan selalu ada penyihir yang memiliki tongkat dan berkeinginan untuk melakukan hal jahat. Kalau mereka berhasil membunuh Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup mereka pasti akan menjadi terkenal. Jadi Jules itu diincar oleh banyak orang.”

Kembaran Harry itu tidak hanya terkenal, tapi juga memiliki kekuatan sosial yang besar. Selain itu dia juga diincar oleh siapapun yang berniat ingin menjadi penyihir jahat yang berkuasa. Bagus sekali.

“Boleh aku kembali ke kamar?” tanyanya pelan. “Aku… capek dan mulai mengantuk.”

“Ya, tentu saja,” ucap James kaget. “Apa kamu masih ingat di mana letak kamarmu?”

“Masih, tenang saja,” jawab Harry.

James mengangguk. “Kalau kamu butuh apa-apa, panggil saja ‘Corker’ untuk memanggil elf-rumah kita. Nanti akan dia tangani. Apa kamu suka kamarmu?”

“Kamarnya bagus,” kata Harry. Dia hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit rasa antusias yang tadi dia rasakan.

“Baguslah,” ucap James lega. “Oke, selamat tidur Harry.”

Harry berjalan keluar dapur dan sengaja mengencangkan suara langkah kakinya selama beberapa saat lalu diam-diam kembali untuk menguping.

“—agak pendiam,” dengarnya Jules berbicara. “Itu aneh. _Dia_ aneh.”

Harry mengernyitkan matanya tajam.

“Yah,” kata James setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Harry tahu kalau itu berarti James setuju dengan apa yang Jules katakan. “Masa kecilnya jauh berbeda denganmu.” _Aku_ tidak punya _masa kecil karena dirimu James Potter._ “Penampilan kalian memang mirip, tapi kalian tidak akan bisa langsung akrab seperti si kembar Weasley.”

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi—“ Jules memotong kata-katanya dengan frustasi. “Apa kita akan mengumumkannya? Koran-koran akan menyebarkan hal ini dengan gencar bukan?”

James menghela napas. “Iya pastinya. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Ethan besok atau lusa untuk merencanakan kapan dan bagaimana kita memperkenalkan Harry. Untuk sekarang… aku rasa hal terbaik yang kita bisa lakukan adalah membantu Harry untuk terbiasa di dunia sihir. Setidaknya agar dia tidak tertinggal saat masuk sekolah nanti.”

“Oke,” setuju Jules lalu terdiam. “Aku harus mengajaknya main dengan teman-temanku ya?”

“Tidak sopan kalau tidak kamu ajak,” bujuk James.

Harry langsung memutuskan untuk hanya menerima ajakan pertama. Meskipun dia tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun, setidaknya dia bisa membuat Jules Potter kesal. Ternyata dia sama menyebalkannya dengan James.

“Baiklah…”

Harry memutuskan dia sudah cukup mendengar pembicaraan yang dilakukan pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hanya setelah dia mengunci kamarnya lah Harry membiarkan tangannya gemetar dan matanya memanas. Dia memandang tajam bayangan yang ada dalam kamar tersebut dan hampir tidak menyadari Alekta terbang menghampiri lalu bertengger di bahunya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia lalu mulai mengelus burung itu perlahan.

Jadi James dan Jules berpikir kalau dia itu terlalu ganjil. Terlalu diam. Terlalu berbeda dari mereka.

_Si aneh_.

Harry menatap tajam buku mantra yang terletak di atas mejanya. Baiklah. Kalau mereka pikir dia itu aneh, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang aneh. Kalau teman-teman Jules tidak menyukainya, dia bisa saja mencari teman sendiri. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Hal itu tergantung dengan orang-orang seperti apa yang nanti bertemu dengannya. Kalau dia tidak punya teman… ya, Harry sudah bertahun-tahun terbiasa tidak memiliki teman seumuran dengannya. Dia bisa terus melakukannya selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Harry menutup matanya dan mengukir tekadnya ke dalam pikirannya dengan kuat. Setelah itu dia baru menaruh Alekta ke atas tenggerannya, mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang dia baru beli, lalu tidur.

 

~oOo~

 

Harry berguling dalam tidurnya.

Hangat sekali… Mungkin bibi atau pamannya menyalakan ventilasi pemanas yang ada dalam lemarinya... piyama yang dia kenakan juga terasa sangat lembut…

Seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya.

“Aku sudah bangun Bibi Petunia,” ucap Harry sekeras yang dia bisa lalu membuka matanya.

Oh iya. Potter Manor. Keluarganya yang asli. _Sihir._

Harry melompat turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

“Bibi Petunia,” ucap Jules. “Kakaknya Mum?”

“Iya,” jawab Harry singkat. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan keluarga Dursley. Atau James. Dua hal tersebut dapat menghancurkan suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus.

“Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,” kata Jules.

“Tidak, kamu pasti tidak mau. Dia tidak terlalu baik,” Harry membukakan pintunya untuk Jules. Sesuai perkiraan Jules langsung masuk ke dalam dan entah bagaimana membuat kamar itu serasa lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Dia melompat duduk ke kursi _beanbag_ Harry.

“Bajumu kamu taruh dimana?” tanya Jules melihat ke arah lemari yang setengah terbuka sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Harry menunjuk kopernya.

“Belum kamu rapihkan?”

“Sayang kalau aku masukkan lemari,” jawab Harry jujur. “Kita kan masuk sekolah satu bulan lagi.”

“Iya sih.” Jules melihat ke arah koper Harry. “Kamu sudah beli buku sekolah yang disuruh kan? Kelihatannya membosankan ya. Rasanya aku mau kita belajar kutukan dan guna-guna saja.” Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkan tongkat tersebut. “Apa ada mantra yang sudah kamu tahu?”

“Eh… kurang lebih,” jawab Harry.

“Apa?”

“Mantra Penerbang. _Reparo._ ”

“Aku sudah bisa melakukan dua itu _dari dulu_ ,” kata Jules dengan sombong.

Harry terdiam. Dia kira apa yang dia lakukan itu sudah hebat. Seketika rasa malu muncul dalam dirinya, yang kemudian dia enyahkan. Dia bertekad untuk bekerja lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

“Boleh aku lihat?” pinta Jules tersenyum lebar.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah kursi _beanbag_ yang diduduki Jules. “ _Wingardium leviosa!_ ”

Jules menjerit saat _beanbag_ tersebut perlahan melayang kurang lebih tiga puluh centi dari lantai.

Harry menggertakkan giginya dan berkonsentrasi penuh, berusaha keras untuk menjaganya tetap seimbang. Dia tidak bisa membuat benda sebesar dan seberat itu terbang lama.

Dia menurunkan _beanbag_ tersebut dengan agak sedikit kasar, tapi setidaknya Harry tidak langsung _menjatuhkan_ Jules ke lantai begitu saja.

“Hebat,” puji Jules. “Aku belum bisa menerbangkan benda sebesar itu. Boleh gantian aku yang coba?”

Jules bangun dari _beanbag_ tersebut, tapi Harry dengan cepat memotongnya. Dia belum mempercayai Jules cukup untuk _menerbangkan_ dirinya. “Bagaimana kalau kamu tunjukkan aku yang lain? Eh… sihir yang aku tidak tahu misalnya.”

Jules berpikir sejenak. “Oke… ah, ini, Ayah memakai yang ini saat kami main Quidditch.” Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke udara dan mengucapkan, “ _Aquafy!_ ”

Aliran air keluar dari tongkat Jules, melengkung di udara, lalu menghilang sebelum menyentuh lantai. Jules menunjukkan ke Harry bagaimana cara meminum air tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan “ _Finite,_ ” untuk memberhentikan mantra tersebut.

“Keren,” puji Harry yang sebenarnya tidak menganggap mantra itu keren sama sekali.

Jules tersenyum lebar. “Yang itu asyik mantranya. Aku juga tahu Kutukan Tersandung, tapi aku belum terampil  melakukannya.”

“Apa… kata-katanya?”

“Mantranya,” koreksi Jules dengan bangga. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak menyemprotkan air _Aquafy_ ke muka Jules, karena dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa langsung menggunakan mantra tersebut dan akan memalukan kalau dia gagal. “ _Fallo ambulare._ ”

Harry mengingat mantra tersebut dan berjalan ke arah kopernya, membisikkan kata sandi yang baru dia ganti ( _Firedrake,_ nama karakter di salah satu buku favoritnya) dan membuka kompartemen baju.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ayah kayaknya belum bangun… atau mungkin dia harus berangkat kerja pagi. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita terbang setelah selesai sarapan?” tanya Jules.

_Apa tidak ada hal lain dalam pikiranmu selain terbang?_ “Kayaknya asyik,”

Harry mengambil kemeja berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans, dan sepatu botnya karena Jules memakai baju kaus dan celana kargo pendek lagi, dan dia tidak mau memakai pakaian yang terlalu berlebihan. Lalu dia terdiam. Di sekolah, saat pelajaran olahraga rata-rata anak-anak kelasnya langsung berganti baju di depan yang lain, tapi Harry tidak. Tidak peduli seberapa sering dia diejek, dia lebih memilih mengganti bajunya di dalam kamar mandi daripada harus memperlihatkan bekas-bekas luka yang dia miliki. Dan dia tidak ingin menunjukkan semua bekas luka tersebut kepada Jules juga.

“Eh, maaf… mungkin ini kebiasaan Muggle, tapi aku tidak suka ganti baju di depan orang lain,” katanya perlahan. “Bisakah kamu—“

“Oh! Tentu saja,” Jules bangun dari kursi _beanbag_ dan mengantongkan tongkatnya. “Aku tunggu di bawah ya. Ah iya, nanti ada teman-temanku yang datang. Kami sudah janjian sebelum aku tahu tentang kamu, tapi setidaknya kamu jadi bisa kenalan dengan anak-anak yang seumuran dengan kita. Kita bisa terbang dulu sebentar dan makan siang sebelum mereka sampai ke sini.”

Harry hanya bisa menatap pintu kamarnya setelah kembarannya keluar.

Orang-orang. Setelah kekacauan yang dia alami dua puluh empat jam terakhir ini, dia harus berinteraksi dengan _orang lain lagi._

Harry mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasannya sebelum dia hiperventilasi. Dia baik-baik saja berinteraksi dengan Nott kemarin. Yah, oke, kemarin kan hanya satu orang tidak banyak, dan Nott juga terlihat baik, yang kemungkinan besar teman-teman Jules tidak.

_Tidak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja._ Harry memegang erat tongkat sihirnya dan berganti baju secepat yang dia bisa. Dia yakin dia harus makan sebelum menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Elf-rumah itu sehebat apa yang Jules katakan. Harry masuk ke dapur dan melihat kembarannya duduk di meja makan yang besar dan tua di sana sedang melahap sepiring besar telur urak-arik, roti panggang, daging asap, _oatmeal_ , dan beberapa potong apel. Ada piring besar berisi makanan yang sama persis di letakkan di depan Jules untuknya.

“Ini semua untukku?” tanya Harry memandang semua makanan tersebut. Jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang pernah dapat untuk sekali makan _sepanjang hidupnya_.

“Yeff,” ucap Jules menelan makanannya. “Kalau kurang nanti akan ditambahkan oleh para elf.”

Harry berpaling dari makanan yang ada dan melihat ke arah Jules. “ _Tidak mungkin_ aku bisa makan sebanyak ini!”

Jules mengangkat bahu. “Kamu harus lihat kalau Ron makan. Dia bisa makan _dua kali lipat_ dari itu. Apa lagi si kembar.”

Harry mengingat James membicarakan tentang sepasang anak kembar lainnya, tapi tidak ada menyebutkan seseorang bernama Ron. “Siapa mereka?” tanyanya sambil mulai makan. Makanannya enak. Dia mulai menghargai keuntungan dari memiliki elf-rumah.

“Keluarga Weasley,” jawab Jules. “Mereka itu keluarga yang cukup tua, dan juga beraliansi dengan Keluarga Potter. Mereka punya banyak anak. Si kembar Fred dan George lebih tua dua tahun dari kita, Ron seumuran, dan Ginny lebih muda satu tahun. Ron itu sahabatku. Dia, si kembar, dan Ginny hari ini nanti datang.”

Harry hanya mengangguk. Mengunyah makanan bisa jadi alasan bagus untuk tetap diam. Dari kecil dia sudah terbiasa untuk diam, dan menurutnya James dan Jules itu terlalu banyak bicara.

Untungnya, Jules sepertinya tidak masalah untuk tetap diam dan makan.

Harry meliriknya dan melihat ke arah jam tangan tua yang dia pakai. Dia penasaran seberapa lama Jules bisa menahan diri untuk tetap diam.

Setelah tiga menit yang mengejutkan, Jules sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya dan bangun dari meja. “Sudah selesai?”

_Apa aku terlihat sudah selesai?_ pikir Harry tajam. Dia melihat sisa makanan yang ada di piringnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan makan. Perutnya terbiasa mencerna sedikit makanan, dan dia sudah pernah makan hingga kekenyangan saat Bibi Petunia terkadang membiarkannya makan sebanyak yang dia mau, dan setiap saat setelah itu dia pasti akan muntah di kamar mandi. Dia harus menyesuaikan diri sedikit demi sedikit. “Iya aku sudah selesai.”

Jules membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah mereka, ke halaman berumput yang Harry bisa lihat dari jendelanya. Ada gudang kecil terletak di sudut taman itu. Jules menaruh tangannya di kunci gudang tersebut dan mengatakan “Buka.” Kunci tersebut terbuka dan mereka pun masuk.

Harry mengedipkan matanya, membiarkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan gelapnya gudang. Jules mengambil sesuatu dan melemparkannya kepada Harry yang tersentak kaget dan hampir tidak berhasil menangkap apa yang dilempar.

Sapu terbang. Lebih ramping dari yang Harry lihat di dalam brankas. Yang ini bahkan memiliki penyangga kaki. Sapu tersebut lebih panjang dari tinggi Harry, dan bersenandung dengan banyak kemungkinan ke dalam dirinya.

Harry menggenggam sapu itu erat.

“Ini sapu Cleansweep Sepuluh,” kata Jules. “Ayah berjanji untuk membelikan Nimbus Dua Ribu kalau aku masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor, tapi sekarang kita masih harus menggunakan yang tua ini.” Dia memegang sapu yang sama persis dengan yang dipegang Harry di tangannya.

“Memangnya Cleansweep Sepuluh tidak bagus?” tanya Harry.

Jules mengangkat bahu, berjalan keluar dari gudang tersebut. “Mereka keluar tahun lalu, jadi kurasa sih bagus. Tapi bukan yang terbaik.”

Kata-katanya Jules dengan tidak nyaman mengingatkan Harry kepada Dudley. _Tiga puluh enam! Tahun lalu aku dapat tiga puluh delapan kado!_ Harry berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan suasana hatinya yang sedang baik.

“Oke, taruh sapu itu di bawah,” ajari Jules. Harry mengikutinya berdiri di sebelah kiri sapu tersebut.

“Angkat tanganmu dan katakan _Naik!_ ” saat Jules mengatakannya, sapu tersebut langsung melompat tangannya dengan kencang.

“Naik!” ucap Harry merasa konyol. Tapi sapu tersebut juga melompat ke tangannya hampir secepat sapu Jules.

“Hebat,” puji Jules.

Jules menunjukkan bagaimana caranya menaiki sapu terbang tersebut, bagaimana cara memegang sapu tersebut dengan benar, dan dimana dia harus menaruh kakinya.

“Lalu, kamu hanya perlu begini,” peragai Jules menjejakkan tanah dan membuat sapunya mengambang di udara sedikit. Dia mencondongkan badannya sedikit, dan sapunya bergerak berputar dalam lingkaran. Harry memperhatikan gerakan Jules—dimana dia meletakkan kakinya dan bagaimana dia mencondongkan badannya—dengan seksama. “Sekarang kamu coba.”

Harry menarik napas panjang dan menjejakkan kakinya.

Mantra Bantalan yang ada pada sapu tersebut berfungsi dan Harry merasakan kakinya tidak lagi menginjak tanah dan dia tidak dapat menghentikan wajahnya untuk tersenyum lebar.

“Ya kan?” ucap Jules tersenyum lebar. “Luar biasa.”

“Iya,” hembus Harry. “Oke, jadi bagaimana aku—“

Dia mendengar suara angin dan suara orang bersorak. Saat dia melihat ke arah tersebut, Jules sudah menghilang, terbang dengan cepat ke arah rumah.

“Brengsek,” teriak Harry. Tapi Jules sudah menghilang.

Dia menghela napas dan melihat ke bawah. Harry mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mendorong sapu tersebut ke bawah. Perlahan sapu tersebut turun kembali ke tanah.

Harry terdiam dan berdiri melihat ke arah rumah. Mungkin seharusnya dia menaruh kembali sapu tersebut lalu menunggu James dan Jules kembali sebelum mencoba terbang lagi.

Harusnya.

Tapi… dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia sama hebatnya dengan Jules. Kalau dia tidaklah mengecewakan. Dan walaupun Harry tahu dia tidak akan dapat langsung terbang sehebat Jules, dia juga tidak mau menjadi yang lemah dan tidak bisa terbang.

“Oke,” gumam Harry menjejakkan kakinya kembali. Dia hanya menjejakkan kakinya dengan pelan, jadi sapu tersebut hanya melayang kurang lebih setengah meter dari tanah. “Oke, baiklah… perlahan saja…”

Dia mencoba untuk bergerak perlahan, mencondongkan badannya ke satu arah, dan sebaliknya. Memastikan dia tidak melakukan gerakan yang terlalu menyulitkan dan berbahaya. Dia bisa terbang naik dan turun, memutar balik, dan bergerak melingkar besar mengelilingi halaman tersebut saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara bantingan keras terdengar dari rumah.

Harry tersentak melihat ke arah rumah tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia sadar kalau suara tersebut hanyalah suara pintu yang terbanting. Gerakannya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia harus berpegang erat untuk tidak terjatuh dari sapu tersebut. Saat dia melihat kembali ke arah rumah, sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dia melihat ada sebuah kolam kecil terletak di pinggiran pohon-pohon yang ada, dekat dengan sisi timur rumah, dan mengarahkan sapu tersebut ke sana. Kalau dia ingin mencoba gerakan yang lebih rumit, gagal, dan terjatuh, lebih baik dia jatuh ke dalam air.

Kolam tersebut cukup besar, kurang lebih seukuran dengan tempat parkir yang ada di perpustakaan. Harry mengelilingi kolam tersebut beberapa kali, lalu memberanikan diri untuk terbang lebih tinggi dan beberapa kali menukik ke arah kolam. Dia selalu berhenti sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut, tapi semakin mendekat setiap dia menukik. Kecepatan dia terbang membuat udara bulan Juli yang hangat terasa seperti angin sejuk di wajahnya, dan dia merasa dia dapat terbang lebih cepat dari apa pun. Harry tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin menghilangkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Dia kembali menukik ke arah kolam, dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke air, berputar cepat mengelilingi kolam tersebut. Setelah itu mengangkat salah satu kakinya dari pijakan dan menyusuri jarinya di atas air tersebut.

_“Yaaaaaah!”_

Sekelebat biru dan merah melesat melewati bahu Harry. Yang diikuti segera oleh yang lain.

Dia berputar dengan kasar. Ke arah kaki yang tidak berpijak pada sapunya.

Hal berikutnya yang Harry tahu adalah dia terjatuh ke dalam air.

Dia memukul dan menendangkan tangan dan kakinya sekeras yang dia bisa. Tidak mengetahui bagian mana yang atas ataupun bawah. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi air, baik di telinga, mata, maupun hidungnya. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran Harry adalah apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu saat Dudley dan Piers menghabiskan satu jam menundukkannya masuk dan keluar dari air, menahannya hingga dia meronta-ronta, dan bagaimana _dia tidak bisa berenang—_

Dan kemudian ada tangan yang memegang kemejanya dan menariknya keluar dari air.

Harry tersedak, terbatuk, dan meronta dari genggaman yang menariknya. Dia harus _menjauh dari siapapun ini yang memegangnya_ —

“Harry!” teriak seseorang, dan rasa terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menyadarkannya. Harry menyeka air dari matanya dan mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke dalam telinganya dan segera menyadari ada sekelompok anak berdiri di pinggir kolam menertawai dirinya.

Yang menarik Harry keluar dari kolam ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah terang yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya dan mengenakan kaos biru yang telah basah kuyup. “Kau baik-baik saja kawan?”

Seseorang mengendarai sapu berhenti terbang tepat disamping anak tersebut. Harry memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung. Anak kembar.

Si Kembar Weasley.

“Maaf ya,” kata si Anak Sapu. “Kami tidak bermaksud—“

“—untuk membuatmu terjatuh,” lanjut Anak Kolam. “Hanya ingin—“

“—untuk mengejutkanmu saja. Sungguh.”

“Ya. Kalian sudah bisa menganggapku terkejut,” jawab Harry kaku. Si Kembar tersebut menyengir, tapi ada secercah kecerdikan di mata mereka, dan dari cara mereka saling melirik satu sama lain menunjukkan kalau mereka sadar mereka telah mengenai sesuatu yang lebih sensitif dari yang mereka ketahui.

“Jadi kamu tidak bisa berenang?” tanya Anak Kolam.

“Dari mana kau tahu?” geram Harry berjalan keluar dari kolam dan memandang tajam ke arah sekelompok anak seusianya yang masih juga tertawa di kejauhan.

Anak Sapu turun dari sapunya dan mengembalikan sapu Cleansweep Harry. “Yah, mungkin saat kamu terkena serangan panik tadi.”

“Yep. Tanda yang sangat jelas itu,” setuju Anak Kolam.

Harry melihat mereka berdua bergantian. Dia yakin kalau saja salah satu dari mereka tidak lah basah kuyup, dia pasti tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Walaupun, entah bagaimana, Anak Sapu sepertinya sedikit lebih liar dibandingkan yang satu lagi.

“Sayang sekali,” kata Anak Sapu.

“Padahal kita masih libur musim panas.”

“Sayang jadi terbuang.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku Fred.”

“Bukan. _Aku_ Fred. Kamu itu kan George. Ampun deh, apa Mum memukul kepalamu lagi?”

Mereka berdua terkekeh, tapi Harry menegang. Ibu Weasley—

Si Kembar melihat raut wajah Harry dan berhenti tertawa. “Hanya bercanda kawan,” ucap Anak Sapu. “Dia tidak akan benar-benar…”

Dia terdiam, dan kedua anak kembar tersebut kembali memandang satu sama lain, dan Harry tahu kalau mereka mulai menyadari beberapa hal.

“Aku Harry,” balasnya. “Mungkin harusnya aku berterima kasih karena telah menarikku keluar dari kolam, tapi sayangnya kalianlah yang awalnya membuatku tercebur ke dalam.”

George/Fred/Anak Kolam mengangkat bahunya. “Itu adil. Kita dapat—“

“—mengajarimu,” tambah yang satu lagi. “Sebagai tanda maaf atau apalah.”

Harry memandang mereka berdua. Dia masih belum begitu percaya kepada mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak mengejeknya seperti yang lain. “Setuju.”

Anak Sapu menepuk punggung Harry. “Ayo, saatnya bertemu dengan bayi-bayi yang lain.”

“Aku bukan anak bayi,” ucap Harry tersinggung sambil berjalan ke arah anak-anak yang lain meskipun dia _sangat_ tidak mau.

Si Kembar menyengir sambil ikut berjalan di kedua sisinya. Ekspresi nakal dan iseng yang sama terpapang di kedua wajah mereka. “Ohh, bayi kecil Harry tidak suka dipanggil bayi ya?”

“Tidak nyaman kah?” goda yang satu lagi. “Apakah popokmu perlu diganti?”

“Hanya kalau aku bisa menggosokkan yang telah terpakai ke wajah kalian,” balas Harry.

“Widih, yang ini gigit!” kata Anak Sapu terhuyung mundur sambil menaruh tangannya ke dada dengan dramatis.

“Aku suka yang ini,” kata Anak Kolam kepada kembarannya.

Anak Sapu menyeringai. “Tahun ini pasti akan jadi seru.”

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak menyimpan dendam karena diceburkan ke dalam kolam. Mereka tidak tahu kalau gerak refleksnya berantakan dan membuatnya terjatuh dari sapunya. Mereka juga telah menariknya keluar dari air dan bahkan tidak mengejek ketidakmampuannya berenang.

Sedangkan yang lain—

Harry dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat seperti adik laki-laki yang kurus dari Si Kembar menirukan kepanikan Harry saat di air. Ada juga anak perempuan—yang juga berambut merah—terlihat tertawa kecil. Tapi sudah jelas anak itu tertawa karena dia menyukai Jules yang tertawa sangat keras Harry terkejut dia masih bisa berdiri. Ada dua anak perempuan lainnya yang terlihat sepertinya keluarganya berasal dari Asia Selatan melihat mereka dengan tidak nyaman, dan seorang anak laki-laki gemuk berambut pirang juga sedikit tertawa bersama Jules dan si rambut merah.

“Menurutmu itu lucu?” tanya Harry dingin.

“Ya. Sangat lucu,” kata anak laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar. “Oh iya, aku Ron. Ron Weasley.”

“Kesan pertama yang sangat bagus, Har,” ucap Jules terkekeh.

Harry tidak tersenyum

Perlahan Jules dan Weasley berhenti tertawa.

“Dia itu adik kami,” Anak Sapu menunjuk Weasley. “Dia memang menyebalkan. Hiraukan saja.”

“Hei!” protes Weasley.

“Dan ini adik perempuan kami Ginevra,” Anak Kolam menambahkan, menunjuk ke anak perempuan berambut merah yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Ginny,” bentaknya. “Kalau ada yang memanggil aku Ginevra, begitu aku mendapat tongkat sihir akan aku kutuk mereka.”

“Dan kamu baru akan dapat tongkat sihir tahun depan,” ucap Weasley mengacuhkan. “Mana mungkin kamu akan ingat.”

Ginny memandang Weasley dengan tajam. Harry menaikkan alisnya. Dia dapat melihat jelas bagaimana watak anak itu seperti api membara. Harry yakin Ginny tidak akan melupakan orang-orang yang dia ingin kutuk. _Pasti_ Ron termasuk dalam daftar tersebut.

“Aku Parvati,” ucap salah satu anak perempuan yang lain.

“Dan aku Padma,” tambah yang satunya.

“Terlalu banyak anak kembar disini,” gumam Harry.

Keduanya setengah tersenyum, setengah meringis. “Yah, setidaknya kami lebih mudah dibedakan,” terang Parvati. “Aku lebih pendek satu inci.”

Harry menatap anak laki-laki terakhir dalam grup tersebut.

“Neville,” ucap anak tersebut. “Neville Longbottom.”

Nama keluarga yang disayangkan. “Senang bertemu kalian,” balas Harry memandang kearah mereka. Dia menirukan cara bicara salah satu rekan kerja Vernon menghadapi Petunia saat dia bertamu untuk makan malam. Saat itu Harry mendapatkan kesan bahwa lelaki tersebut sama sekali tidak senang bertemu dengan istri dari lelaki bertubuh layaknya anjing laut tersebut, dan dia berusaha untuk menyampaikan hal yang sama disini.

Longbottom membelalakkan matanya, dan Padma dan Parvati sepertinya menangkap sindiran halusnya, tapi Weasley, Jules, dan Ginny tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Si Kembar Weasley kembali memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh makna.

“Mari kembali ke rumah supaya aku bisa ganti baju,” usul Anak Kolam. “Aku yakin Harry juga ingin mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu kita bisa terbang dan mulai main.”

“Lebih baik ada yang mengajari Harry caranya mengendarai sapu dulu,” tambah Weasley.

Harry memutuskan kalau Weasley sekarang masuk ke dalam daftar “yang akan dikutuk” _miliknya_.

“Aku bisa menggunakan mantra pengering,” ucap Padma. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya dalam pola tertentu ke arah Harry dan Anak Kolam. _“Adsiche.”_

Baju dan rambut mereka langsung mengering. Harry menggerakkan kakinya dan merasa kalau jari kakinya masih sedikit lembab, tapi ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia harus mengingat untuk mencari tahu mantra apa itu nanti.

“Tapi kan ada Mantra Jejak2!” protes Longbottom.

Parvati memutar matanya. “Mereka mengacuhkan Jejak2 untuk murid yang belum memulai kelas satu,” jelasnya dengan tingkah seseorang yang suka mengetahui sesuatu yang orang lain tidak tahu dan menyombongkannya. “Selain itu, kita sekarang ada di rumah keluarga sihir. Jejak apapun yang terjadi di sini mereka tidak akan tahu apakah kita atau Lord Potter yang melakukannya.”

“Ayah sudah mengatakan pada kalian untuk memanggilnya James,” kata Jules, dan dia dan Padma dan Parvati mulai bertengkar sembari berjalan kembali ke arah Potter Manor.

Harry berjalan perlahan di belakang. Si Kembar Weasley sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Ginny, menggoda Ginny dengan terbang di atas kepalanya dan menjatuhkan daun-daun yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan ke arahnya. Weasley ikut bertengkar dengan Jules dan anak perempuan yang lain, meninggalkan—

“Maafkan tingkah mereka ya,” ucap Longbottom berjalan perlahan bersama Harry.  Mereka lumayan tertinggal di belakang yang lainnya. “Aku juga payah saat terbang, jadi bukan masalah besar.”

_Aku_ tidaklah _payah saat terbang_. “Terima kasih.”

Longbottom melihat ke arahnya lalu ke arah anak-anak laki-laki yang lain. “Kamu—oh, kamu hanya marah dengan Jules dan Ron.”

Harry tidak menjawab, yang dia rasa sama saja dengan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan.

“Mereka agak…” Longbottom terdiam, jelas tidak tahu cara terbaik untuk meneruskan kalimat tersebut, dan Harry tidak mencoba untuk melanjutkan percakapan itu. Perkiraannya mengenai teman-teman Jules ternyata tepat.

“Apa ada lagi yang akan datang?” tanyanya setelah terdiam sejenak.

Longbottom mengangkat bahunya. “Aku rasa ada anak perempuan bernama Luna Lovegood harusnya datang, tapi dia memang sering tidak tepat waktu. Lalu ada juga Seamus Finnegan, Cedric Diggory, dan mungkin beberapa yang lain.”

Harry meringis. Dia _tidak mau_ ada lebih banyak orang menyaksikan dia bergantian diolok-olok oleh Jules dan Ron, tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan.

Jules membuka gudang sapu dan mulai membagikannya satu-persatu. Si Kembar Weasley ternyata adalah pemain di tim Gryffindor dan mereka membawa sapu milik mereka hari ini, sedangkan Weasley, Longbottom, Padma, Parvati, dan Ginny tidak mempunyai sapu terbang milik mereka sendiri, jadi Jules meminjamkan miliknya.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jules memberikannya _Cleansweep Sepuluh_ untuk belajar,” Harry mendengar seseorang berbisik.

Dia sadar saat dia bersender di dinding luar gudang tersebut kalau dia dapat mendengar suara dari sisi lain dinding tersebut. Seseorang yang terdengarnya seperti Anak Kolam.

“Sapu itu kan _sapu balap_ ,” ucap Anak Sapu. “Atau sapu Quidditch. Untuk pemula?”

“Yah, Jules memang bukanlah sapu tercepat dalam gudang…” ucap Anak Kolam, yang membuat mereka tertawa kecil, dan mungkin akan membuat Harry tertawa juga kalau dia tidaklah _sangat marah_.

Sejenak tidak terdengar suara dari sisi lain dinding tersebut, yang Harry rasa mereka entah bagaimana berkomunikasi tanpa berbicara, lalu… “Tidak, kamu benar, terlalu pintar kalau Jules yang melakukannya.”

“Tentu saja, hal itu menyampingkan fakta menaruh pemula di sapu balap itu sesuatu yang _kita_ mungkin akan lakukan.”

“Kita _sudah melakukannya_. Ingat Ginny?”

“Tapi dia berhasil terbang seperti memang ditakdirkan untuk terbang.”

“Potter kecil juga terbang dengan baik sebelum kita membuatnya terkejut.”

Jeda lagi.

Rasanya Harry ingin memukul Jules. Si kembar sepertinya berpikir kalau membuat Harry terlihat konyol dengan membiarkannya menggunakan sapu berkualitas tinggi dan sulit dikendarai itu terlalu pintar untuk direncanakan oleh Jules, dan Harry setuju dengan hal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja itu membuktikan kalau Jules itu egois, tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan bodoh.

Cengkeraman Harry pada sapu yang dia pegang mengerat hingga tangannya sakit.

Dia menambahkan Quidditch ke dalam daftar hal-hal dimana dia _akan_ mengalahkan Jules Potter.

Tapi dia belum cukup baik untuk mengalahkan kembarannya _sekarang_. Jadi saat yang lain keluar dari gudang, mulai terbang dan bermain saling melempar bola besar berwarna merah bernama Quaffle sembari si Kembar Weasley terbang mengelilingi mereka dan berusaha merebut bola tersebut, Harry terbang dengan hati-hati. Dia menjaga untuk tidak terbang terlalu cepat, tetap memegang gagang sapu dengan satu tangan setiap saat, dan memutar dengan lingkaran besar untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Harry tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menertawakannya, tapi dia tidak juga menarik perhatian anak-anak lain kepadanya. Dia memastikan untuk menunjukkan cara terbangnya hampir sebaik yang dilakukan Ginny Weasley, yang walaupun satu tahun lebih muda darinya tetapi sudah berpengalaman mengendarai sapu terbang.

Anak yang selanjutnya sampai adalah Luna Lovegood. Dia adalah anak perempuan penuh imajinasi yang sepertinya diremehkan oleh hampir semua anak yang ada kecuali Ginny dan Neville. Ginny sepertinya menganggap kalau Luna itu teman yang unik, dan Neville memperhatikannya dengan rasa kagum (kemungkinan karena Luna itu jelas terlihat berbeda). Harry memperhatikan Luna dengan tatapan menerawangnya dan menyaksikan anak tersebut memberitahu Jules untuk menghindari sesuatu bernama Wrackspurt, menyaksikan bagaimana Jules, Ron dan Parvati mengejeknya, dan memutuskan kalau mungkin Luna adalah anak yang sering disebut aneh oleh orang disekelilingnya juga.

Harry tidak begitu menyukai Seamus Finnegan. Dia kasar, tidak sopan, dan terlalu banyak berbicara mengenai ayahnya yang merupakan penulis terkenal. Harry bisa mentolerasi Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, dan Ernie Macmillan, tapi dia tidak menyukai kebiasaan mereka untuk selalu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Jules. Longbottom mungkin akan jadi lebih baik kalau dia bisa menghilangkan rasa malu dan ketidakberanian dalam dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Harry berhenti bermain Quidditch dan duduk di rumput bersama Ginny, Luna, dan Neville dan menonton yang lainnya terus bermain. Luna menjelaskan sesuatu yang disebut Snorkack Bertanduk-Kerut kepada Neville yang mendengarkan dengan kagum, dan Ginny mengernyitkan keningnya sembari menonton anak-anak yang lain bermain.

“Kamu tidak suka Quidditch?” tanya Harry.

Ginny menghela nafas kesal. “Aku suka Quidditch, tapi Mum tidak suka kalau aku main, dan nanti Ron akan lapor.”

Harry menyadari kalau Ginny dengan spesifik menyebut Ron yang akan melaporkan, tapi tidak Si Kembar. Hal itu sesuai dengan apa yang dia perhatikan. Si Kembar Weasley itu adalah anak-anak jahil yang mungkin sering melakukan keributan.

“Cara terbangmu bagus,” puji Ginny. “Sebelum Si Kembar membuat mu terkejut.”

Harry melirik ke arahnya. “Terima kasih.”

Dia mengangguk. Harry menyadari Ginny lebih menyaksikan Jules terbang mengelilingi Weasley dan Finnegan, yang sudah jelas mengendarai sapu yang lebih lambat dan tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Jules. Harry sudah sering melihat anak-anak perempuan bertingkah sepertinya di sekolah. Ginny menyukai Jules.

Harry menyembunyikan seringainya dan merebahkan diri di rumput, lebih memperhatikan langit dibandingkan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

 

~oOo~

 

Teman-teman Jules pulang sekitar jam 1 siang, setelah mereka makan bersama. Mereka sangat ramai dan mengikuti semua percakapan yang ada saja membuat Harry lelah. Di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang ada, dia kurang lebih diacuhkan oleh semua orang kecuali oleh Longbottom dan Lovegood, karena Longbottom penasaran mengenai Muggle, dan Lovegood penasaran mengenai apapun yang ada. Bahkan perhatian Si Kembar Weasley teralihkan karena mereka sibuk menggoda Jules, Ron, Finnegan, dan Thomas. Harry tidak memiliki masalah mengenai hal itu. Dia suka melihat anak-anak tersebut, terutama Weasley dan Finnegan, diganggu oleh Si Kembar.

Ternyata Jules memiliki jadwal khusus setiap sore kecuali pada akhir pekan untuk “latihan fisik”, entah untuk apa, yang biasanya setelah itu dia pergi bermain ke rumah temannya karena James masih belum pulang kerja. Sore itu, Harry menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah.

Dia menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku-buku barunya mengenai tata krama, sejarah, dan politik yang ada di dunia sihir.

 

~oOo~

 

Harry menghabiskan sisa musim panasnya belajar untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan tertinggal ketika dia masuk sekolah nanti.

James dan Jules mengajaknya keliling rumah. Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada mereka berdua, dan bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang ada di rumah tersebut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tidak ada ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki, meskipun James memperingatkannya kalau dia mungkin tidak akan dapat berhenti bersin saat masuk ke dalam ruangan-ruangan yang terkunci karena semua debu yang ada disana. Dia juga menyesuaikan rasa ketertarikannya mengenai perpustakaan di rumah tersebut dengan James dan Jules. Rasa suka mereka berdua kepada perpustakaan itu _sangatlah kecil_ , dan Harry segera memutuskan untuk menjadikan perpustakaan tersebut sebagai tempat pelariannya di rumah itu.

Dari seluruh ruangan yang ada dalam rumah tersebut, perpustakaan itu langsung menjadi tempat kesukaannya.

Harry menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk di pojokan perpustakaan. Tumbuh besar di dalam lemari telah mengajarinya untuk membuat dirinya nyaman di tempat-tempat aneh dalam posisi apapun. Dia bisa memanjat lemari seperti kera, menggelung disuatu pojokan, masuk ke dalam tempat-tempat kecil, dan tetap baik-baik saja selama berjam-jam. Dia tidak mengerti keseluruhan yang dia baca, tapi apa yang dapat dia mengerti sangat lah menarik.

Ada bagian dari perpustakaan yang bahkan tidak membiarkannya masuk. Harry menghabiskan satu minggu mencoba mantra-mantra pembuka yang ada di buku yang dia beli dari Flourish dan Blotts, gagal, dan akhirnya meminta tolong kepada Nott pada suratnya yang selanjutnya. Nott mengirimkannya buku mengenai mantra pelindung, baik menggunakan dan menghancurkan, dengan peringatan bahwa buku tersebut tidaklah legal untuk dimiliki, dan kebanyakan mantra dalam buku tersebut setidaknya terlarang. Harry yakin bahwa Nott sedang mengujinya, dan memastikan untuk berterima kasih kepada Nott pada balasannya. Dia juga menulis bahwa setelah dua jam mencoba mantra-mantra yang ada, dia pada akhirnya berhasil memasuki bagian terlarang dari perpustakaan keluarga Potter.

Buku-buku yang ada disana _pastinya_ hampir memasuki kategori Hitam. Atau setidaknya apa yang dikatakan James Potter sebagai “Sihir Hitam” dalam salah satu omelannya mengenai Sisi Hitam, Sisi Putih, dan Pelahap Maut yang sering dia lakukan setiap malam. Harry memancingnya untuk mengomel lalu mendengarkan dan mengumpulkan informasi-informasi yang tidak sengaja dikeluarkan James dalam amarahnya. James mungkin akan marah besar kalau dia mengetahui buku-buku seperti apa yang Harry temukan di sana. Walaupun Harry tidak mengerti sebagian besar yang ada dan dia juga tidak mencoba mantra-mantra di sana… janji-janji yang muncul dari halaman-halaman buku tersebut, mengenai kutukan rumit, rasa sakit perlahan yang muncul pada yang terkena kutukan, kemampuan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan membalas orang-orang yang telah melukainya itu… menggiurkan.

Harry mempertimbangkan selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kalau James dan Jules tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan sehingga tidak mungkin menyadari kalau beberapa buku yang ada menghilang. Lagi pula Harry adalah pewaris dari Keluarga Potter, secara teknis haknya dalam mengakses apa yang ada dalam perpustakaan keluarga tersebut sama besarnya dengan James. Kebanyakan dari buku “Hitam” dia tinggalkan saja dalam rak, tapi koleksi buku miliknya bertambah banyak dengan buku-buku yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan Potter.

Keadaan di rumah tersebut menegang setelah ulang tahun Jules dan Harry. Si misterius Ethan yang pernah dibicarakan oleh James dan Jules ternyata telah memutuskan untuk mengumumkan keadaan Harry pada suatu pres konferensi, tetapi saat James memberitahukannya Harry tolak dengan tegas. Dia _tidak mungkin_ menerjunkan diri ke dalam Drama Keluarga Potter sebelum dia mengetahui apapun mengenai dunia sihir. Jelas dia nanti hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, hal itu mengakibatkan perdebatan selama tiga jam yang akhirnya Harry akhiri dengan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar dan membakar tiga bantalnya menjadi debu. Para elf-rumah mengganti bantal-bantal tersebut tanpa berkomentar apapun, dan Harry mengurung diri di kamarnya pada saat pesta ulang tahun Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, yang ternyata merupakan salah satu acara sosial terbesar yang diadakan saat musim panas. Si Kembar Weasley mencarinya dan menemaninya sebentar di kamar. Mereka bertiga mengarahkan kutukan tersandung kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari jendela kamar Harry di lantai dua, yang untungnya menghadap ke halaman belakang dan membuat mereka dapat menyaksikan pesta yang diadakan. Hanya ketika seorang wanita berambut merah melihat Ron Weasley tersandung ke arah semak bunga rhododendron dan melihat jendela yang terbuka lah Si Kembar tersebut pergi dan meninggalkan Harry dengan bukunya lagi.

Harry mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia tidak lah kesepian, atau iri terhadap mereka berdua.

Seseorang yang bernama Ethan ternyata adalah Ethan Thorne, pengacara keluarga Potter dan salah satu teman baik James. Dia telah dijadikan sebagai _godfather_ kedua bagi Jules saat Jules masih berumur tiga tahun, karena _godfather_ Jules yang asli, Peter Pettigrew, telah meninggal. Harry bertanya mengenai _godfather_ nya sendiri, dan akhirnya mengetahui kalau pada awalnya namanya adalah Hadrian Sirius Potter, sampai ketika Sirius mengkhianati keluarga mereka kepada Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan hampir membuat Jules dan Harry terbunuh. Pada akhirnya James menjadikan temannya yang lain, Remus, sebagai _godfather_ bagi Harry, dan nama tengah Harry secara resmi diganti. Tetapi, Remus sedang pergi berkelana disekitar Eropa dan mungkin Asia, dan belum pernah kembali ke Inggris selama tujuh tahun. Harry pikir agak sedikit aneh bagi James untuk tidak mengetahui kabar dari salah satu teman baiknya, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa hal itu bukan lah urusannya. Di sisi lain, dia merasa… curiga terhadap Ethan. Harry tidak menyukai kecepatan berpikir dari pria berperawakan tinggi tersebut. Mata pria yang agak sedikit besar dan berwana biru air tersebut terlihat seperti tidak akan melewatkan hal sekecil apapun. Dan sudah jelas dia tidak menyukai Harry. Saat makan malam, Harry sebisa mungkin menjaga cara bicaranya tetap sopan dan akhirnya beralasan sakit kepala agar diizinkan untuk meninggalkan ruang makan terlebih dulu.

Setidaknya dia menyukai terbang, dan dengan segera hal tersebut menjadi sesuatu dimana dia paling sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan ayah dan kembarannya. Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu terbang bersama beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Harry menahan diri mendengarkan candaan mereka yang tak berisi dan mengingat semua saran yang mereka berikan. Dia juga mempelajari bagan-bagan bergerak dalam _Quidditch Seiring Waktu_ , _Cara Mudah Berlatih untuk Penerbang Pemula_ , _Dasar-dasar Sapu Terbang_ , dan _Berlatih Quidditch: Latihan Dasar_ untuk berlatih gerakan-gerakan yang dia bisa sendiri lakukan pada sore hari saat James dan Jules sibuk melakukan kegiatan Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup.

Kebanyakan dari kegiatan tersebut adalah mengunjungi berbagai divisi di Kementrian Sihir, pres konferensi yang terkadang diadakan, berinteraksi dan berkunjung ke rumah-rumah orang tertentu, dan “latihan” rahasia Jules yang sepertinya hanya berisikan pengindoktrinasian mengenai “Semua orang yang tidak menyukai Keluarga Potter dan Gryffindor dan Kementrian Sihir itu adalah orang-orang yang Jahat” dan juga “Bagaimana caranya menghindar saat orang jahat melemparkan mantra ke arahmu” karena secara teknis Jules terlalu muda untuk balas menggunakan sihir. Meskipun begitu, Jules adalah seorang penerbang alami, dan dia memiliki pengalaman yang lebih banyak dalam hal terbang dibandingkan Harry, jadi Harry menghiraukan Jules bergaul dengan si kembar Patil dan Ronald Weasley, dan meniru apa yang dia lakukan saat terbang. James sepertinya berpikir kalau mereka telah ditakdirkan sebagai Pemain Emas Quidditch di tim Gryffindor, penerus dari legenda James Potter, lalu Charlie Weasley, lalu si kembar Weasley, dan sekarang kembali ke keluarga Potter.

Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak terbang atau melakukan apapun lebih baik dibandingkan Jules. James mengalah dan mengajari mereka beberapa mantra dasar seperti Mantra Pengganti Warna yang dapat digunakan untuk mengisengi seseorang dengan mengganti warna rambut mereka, mantra penghalang yang sangat mudah untuk melindungi mereka dari kutukan-kutukan, dan Kutukan Kaki Agar-agar. Harry memastikan agar Jules dapat menggunakan mantra dan kutukan tersebut terlebih dahulu, meskipun dia mungkin saja melakukannya lebih cepat. Kenyataan bahwa dia dapat melakukan sihir sebaik Jules yang tumbuh besar sebagai penyihir membuatnya sedikit lebih lega.

Dan pada malam hari, dia mengganti tongkat holly-nya dengan tongkat ash, dan berlatih dengan tongkat tersebut sampai dia terlalu lelah untuk menggunakan mantra apapun.

Setelah membaca bukunya yang membahas adat dan pengetahuan tongkat sihir, Harry mengetahui bahwa kayu ash itu cocok dengan kecerdasan, perencanaan, pengetahuan, dan keterampilan, sedangkan kayu holly diasosiasikan dengan perlindungan dan api. Dia juga jadi mengetahui kepribadian dari kedua tongkat tersebut. Tongkat holly itu kurang lebih seperti Harry. Muda, tidak berpengalaman, tapi penuh rasa ingin tahu dan bersemangat. Tongkat tersebut sepertinya suka melakukan mantra-mantra baru, dan sihirnya terasa lebih liar saat menggunakan tongkat tersebut.

Di sisi lain, tongkat ashnya sangatlah _sabar_. Harry merasa bahwa tongkat tersebut menyukainya, tapi untuk sekarang hanya mengikuti kemauannya saja, menunggu saat dimana dirinya bisa melakukan sihir-sihir yang lebih kuat. Tongkat tersebut sepertinya lebih ingin melakukan kutukan dan guna-guna yang dia latih tengah malam menggunakan buku yang di rekomendasikan oleh Nott atau yang dia beli tanpa sepengetahuan James atau yang dia ambil dari bagian terlarang perpustakaan Potter.

Surat menyurat yang dia lakukan dengan Nott tetaplah berlangsung meskipun… hambar. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang ingin membuka diri melewati surat. Harry curiga kalau Nott sama enggannya dengan dirinya untuk mengakui sesuatu dalam tulisan yang mungkin saja dapat digunakan untuk melawan mereka sendiri dikemudian hari. Harry menjadi lebih mahir dalam membaca makna tersirat dibalik surat-surat yang ada, dan juga balas menulis surat berbelit yang menyiratkan kekesalan Harry kepada ayahnya dan juga rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sihir-sihir yang diragukan. Nott sepertinya menyukai Herbologi, dan saat Harry menemukan buku di dekat (tapi bukan di dalam) bagian terlarang yang membahas bermacam tanaman Hitam beserta kegunaan dan habitat tumbuh mereka, dia menghabiskan dua minggu mempelajari Mantra Geminio agar dia bisa membawa duplikatnya ke sekolah. Dia berencana untuk memberikannya kepada Nott sebagai ganti dari buku mengenai mantra pelindung, yang tidak hanya berguna pada saat Harry ingin masuk ke dalam sisi terlarang perpustakaan, tapi juga dalam memperkuat pelindung yang ada pada koper Harry dan membuatnya dapat masuk ke dalam kamar Jules dan melihat-lihat pada suatu sore. Yah, meskipun tidak ada yang menarik dalam kamar Jules.

Dia bergaul dengan teman-teman Jules. Si kembar Weasley itu asyik, dan Harry rasa suatu saat dia bisa menganggap mereka sebagai temannya. Sama juga dengan Ginny, dan Longbottom kalau dia dapat menghilangkan kegagapan dan keraguannya. Diggory itu baik, meskipun terlalu terus terang dan mudah dibaca sehingga Harry tidak terlalu tertarik padanya. Tapi kebanyakan yang lainnya, sebaik-baiknya pendapat Harry adalah mereka membosankan. Seburuk-buruknya, mereka itu bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Yang jelas masuk dalam kategori tersebut adalah Ron Weasley dan  Seamus Finnegan. Dan tentu saja jangan lupakan Jules Potter.

Harry tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 1 September datang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 khaki cargo-style shorts : celana pendek kargo khaki. Aku kurang ngerti jenis celana, jadi kalau ada yang tahu itu model apaan silahkan bilang saja.
> 
> 2 The Trace : Mantra Jejak/Jejak. Mantra yang melacak kalau ada anak dibawah umur melakukan sihir. Kalau ada yang tahu penerjemahaan formalnya apa, silahkan bilang saja.


End file.
